Drifting Destiny
by Insane Pineapple from Naboo
Summary: Takes place starting in Episode 24. What if Van and Hitomi had kissed during that moment? How would it have changed things? Partially AU
1. Coming home in your arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I wish I did. 

  
Author's Notes: Escaflowne was the first genre I ever wrote under. Since that story was so terrible, I'm not even looking at revisions. Hopefully, this story will more than make up for it. For now, I'll use this as a side-story. It'll be my focus after I finish writing the one I am now.

Setting: Slightly AU. This is set during and after Episode 14: Chosen Fate.

Drifting Destiny

Drifting.

They gave off a luminscient glow as they floated down to the world below them. A world of peace as it once was. The forests swayed gently in the light breeze as the feathers drifted down upon my fears. The memories haunted me from the moment I returned. How could I have left when Gaia had not yet been saved? Had my selfishness really grown this much? Tears prickled beneath my eyelids as I hastily wiped them away. A few leaked through my fingertips.

I relived the day in a haze as my realization of Yukari's feelings for Amano became clear. I didn't feel anything for Amano anymore, but I wish she would have told me sooner. I might have backed off to let her have free reign over him. I hope Amano can understand because we seem to be having a love mess going on at the moment. If not, I can always slap sense into him. He couldn't be as blockheaded as Van or Allen, but what do I know of men? 

My eyes flickered to the shimmering, soft feather beside me on the seat. My hand jerked back slightly as it disappeared in a flash of white lights. I gasped as a vision flickered before me. A flash image of Van came and went. The white faded to red in a sea of blood rain. My eyes widened in shock as I covered a muffled scream. The scene faded back to reality as I drawn back into my own world. The vision was but a touch of what would come to pass. Gaia's judgment was drawing near, and some hearts were more easily swayed than others.

My eyes snapped open as the train pulled close to my stop. I quickly exited as to get away from the awful visions I thought I had left behind on Gaia. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I entered my home. I couldn't want to return to the accursed place. Why would I want to return to the place which had ripped my family from me? I didn't really have many friends on Gaia either. Or did I? Did I consider Merle or Millerna as friends after all we went through together? Why go back?

There was only one answer. Van. I hadn't realized he was the thing I was missing in my life until the tarot cards were blown before me once more. The Tower stood before me brighter than ever next to the Ace of Serpents. Van was calling for me, but I was pulling him closer. I was bound to his fate, and I hadn't really understood what fate meant until now. Fate was what guiding me through the loss. Fate left me breathless without those I loved, but most of all, fate could be easily changed.

I looked longingly towards my bed as I made up my mind. I couldn't stay here because my heart would be crushed under the force of longing. I packed what I hoped to be the last time as I gazed at the picture frames around my room. I sighed regretfully as I picked out only what I could carry. Most had to stay here on earth as a lingering memory. I hope my parents won't blame me for leaving. Grandma would understand. 

I packed the necessary clothes and items and zipped up my bag. It felt like such a burden to carry away memories of my past. I took one last glance at my room as I climbed down from my window one last time. I padded softly on the damp grass as I headed for my school. It was time for me to accept things as they were and not how I tried to guide them. I didn't want to control other people's fate, but how could I change something I never knew I determined?

I put on false cheer as Amano held my pendent out in front of him. I thought I had loved him once, but it had seemed so long ago. It had only managed to enhance my infatuation of Allen, and seemed to serve no other purpose. He gazed at me with loving eyes, and I only smiled sadly as walked towards the blocks. I hope he found happiness with Yukari once I had left. They deserved each other. 

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted to me. I smiled at her and gave her one last silent message. 'He's all yours, Yukari,' I thought as I prepared myself on the blocks. The anticipation rang through my bones as I evened out my breathing. The air sang with tension as I felt Yukari running up behind me. Maybe she got my message, or maybe she misinterpreted it. I would never truly know. 

"Go!" Amano shouted, and I pushed off the blocks. One. I could feel the heat of the dragon coming closer to me. I pushed myself to run harder. Two. The air seemed to freeze as the blue light came down closer and closer. Three. Yukari caught her breath behind me as she watched her friend go with understanding eyes. Four. Amano seemed oblivious to everything going on around him. He concentrated harder on the pendant and my speed.

Five. I prepared myself for the high jump as I pushed myself faster. Six. I could almost see the dragon descending as the blue column appeared before me. I grinned in delight as a pair of chestnut, diamond eyes sought mine. Seven. The Escaflowne hovered above the ground for a few seconds before I leaped into his willing arms. His tanned arms sung to me as I prepared for impact.

In the few seconds it took me to get to Van, it felt like an eternity. As I drifted closer to him, I realized we were in the perfect position for a kiss. I only hesitated for a split second before letting my heart guide me. Allen and Amano no longer mattered to me as much as I had thought they would. It occurred to me I had been denying this destiny for too long now.

We kissed. I didn't barrel into him, and it wasn't a bruising kiss to see who would dominate. The kiss with Allen had seemed so forced compared to this. Van caught me gently in his strong arms as I brushed a feather-light kiss to his full, soft lips. In this one moment, I realized I could never leave Gaia again without him. His wings unfurled around us and gently ran my fingers through the left wing. It trembled slightly under my touch as if they had never been felt by another person before. 

I could never live in a world where my heart cried for the song of the fields. I loved Van, and I had almost found out too late. Where would we go from here? It didn't matter anymore. I would die to keep Van's wings from being stained with his blood and the blood of others. I would cry and shoulder his burden. The burden of war and the pain of death would no longer be his alone. 

Every soft touch on my back brought me closer to Van's heart. His lips reminded me of his homeland before it had been taken from him. The forest grew lush once more and the fate of Gaia swung dangerously off Dornkirk's way. In this one kiss, I poured every emotion I had ever on Gaia into him. But most of all, I gave him my love.

He pulled back slightly, and searched my eyes. What was he looking for? I smiled hesitantly as we lifted off from the ground. He pulled me into his embrace and I breathed in his smell. The fields and the fresh smell of rushing water met my senses as I clung to him tightly. "Hitomi," he breathed into my ear as I nuzzled his neck. I smiled as I closed my eyes against the world of troubles. His feathers tickled my skin, and I ran my fingers though them once more. Van caught his breath behind me.

"Hitomi!" Amano shouted from below us. I reached toward the pendant and shook my head at him. He'd never understand at this point in time. 'Thank You,' Yukari mouthed as I nodded over Van's shoulder. My bag drifted back up my clutches as we rose further above the Earth. For once, I put my complete and total trust into Van and Escaflowne. It would never let me fall. I could almost imagine the shocked look on Amano's face when he saw Van's wings.

"I heard your call, Van," I murmured as I turned to lean back into his embrace. "I could feel you with every ounce of my being. I'm sorry I left." I sighed as he clutched me tighter. The previous day's events were starting to get to me, and I tried to prevent a yawn. It half-worked before I saw the twinkle in his eyes. I nearly punched him in the shoulder for laughing at me. 

"You don't have to apologize, Hitomi. We shouldn't have pushed you away so much. Sleep, and we'll talk in the morning," he whispered to me as his soft lips brushed my cheek. I smiled up at him tiredly before snuggling in his embrace. He showed compassion only to Merle and myself. Once again, I was on the same level as the catgirl, but it didn't matter anymore. Merle was only a sister to him. I closed my eyes and surrendered to sweet bliss. 

My night was filled with a dreamless haze as I succumbed to the darkness. Visions didn't plague my mind, and I leaned farther into the warmth beneath me. When the softness shifted, I awoke abruptly and sprang up past my void. I blinked as the light blinded me of my sight, and I focused on the person holding me down. His wings were no longer unfurled, but he was still my angel all the same. 

I smiled lovingly as I brushed the bangs away from Van's face. He murmured and stirred, but did not awaken. His grip on me tightened, so I studied my surroundings. We were on the outskirts of Asturia and everyone was on the brink of battle. Where there was once merrymaking, silence filled the air and I shuddered under its intensity. Something was coming, and the people of Gaia didn't need a seer to tell them. 

Turning back to Van, I blushed as I caught him staring at me. "Good…Morning," I stammered as I moved to get out of his embrace. I blushed even harder as he held me tighter. He quickly let go under my gaze, but I stayed where I was. We were in a very compromising situation, but I wouldn't give up and run away. I had before, but I wouldn't now.

He sat up slowly and looked around himself. "Escaflowne must have taken us here last night," Van answered my silent question as his gaze slid back to mine. He stood up and brushed himself off before offering me a hand up. "Did you mean it?" he asked suddenly. His question took me off guard and I truly didn't know what he meant. He always had the habit of surprising me, and I wasn't entirely sure it was unpleasant thing. 

"Mean what, Van?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I forced his chin up to meet my stare. I knew my confusion had to show through somehow. He only had to really see through me to know my answer. I knew what he was asking, or at least I thought I knew. I needed some sort of confirmation before I made a fool of myself in front of Van again.

"Last night, when you…." He trailed off and I could see his pain evident in his features. I did the only thing I knew would convince him of my true feelings. I leaned up kissed him. My eyes slid closed, but not before I saw his widen in surprise. He responded back and I smiled against him. He nibbled gently at my lips and I nearly giggled before parting my lips for him. The emotions he was sending me were starting to drive me half-mad. Was this normal? 

I buried my hands in his hair and massaged his scalp as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my spine. He explored my mouth with his warm moist tongue, but I reluctantly parted from him when the need of air became too great. I buried my face in his shirt, and he continued to stroke my back with the love of the white dragon. His shirt melded with his own smell, and I sighed contentedly. 

"Did that answer your question?" I asked him as I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. I found myself drowning in the in his mask of emotions. He feared where this could lead, but at the same time he was willing to forgo the consequences and head straight into this. Did he see the same thing in my soul? I reached up and gently brushed his cheek, and he caught my hand in his grasp. He kissed my hand softly and raised his hand to cup my face. 

"Hitomi," he murmured as he returned the gesture. "We really should be heading back," he whispered as he tugged at my hands. I sighed and looked mournfully ahead towards Palas. Guymelefs were already being dispatched and ships were entering the harbor. Van helped me to climb up onto Escaflowne. The dragon came to life under Van's gentle touch. The touch I had felt only moments before. 

"Oh, Van," I whispered into the air as we headed towards the castle. He seemed distant for some reason. Was it something I did? What could possibly be on his mind? I knew he would come back from the war, I had felt it in my very bones. What could possibly have him on edge?

Author's Notes: Ack! This is horrible!!! Really! It is! *sighs* Can anyone give me their opinions about this beginning? Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	2. A small gift

Author's notes: I know this will be slightly different dialogue from the series. I'm doing my best, but one of my friends has commandeered my series. There's no telling when I'll be getting it back. Yes, I'm having a Pirates of the Caribbean moment. Sorry this took so long to get out. *Ducks under flying weapons* I'm really writing as fast as I can. Honestly!

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 2

I couldn't help but smile weakly at the pitiful soldiers before us. They would take my king away from me, but I had to let go at some point. "If the King of Fanelia, who pilots Ispano's guymelef, helps us, our morale would rise." I'm sure their morals would rise. I'm also sure mine would pummel into black oblivion if he left for battle. Every wound Escaflowne took, Van would take as well. I wasn't sure I could handle his pain.

"We beg you to help us!" I'm really sure they need the help, but what about us? War has never served to build anyone up? It only destroys everything and everyone in its path. Has Gaia ever seen true peace? I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to see Van hurt. If Dorkirk's fate alteration machine has anything to do with this, Van isn't likely to make it out of this at all. Why do they have to drag him back in?

"Let's fight together. I, Van Fanel, will lead the main attack force." No. His words stung at my heart more than anything else. He was always ready to fall into battle. Oh, Van. Why do you have to be so headstrong? I could feel the world around me shatter the silence I built around my heart. The breath caught in my throat and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. As the soldiers thanked him, I knew what was coming next.

"I have one request. Take her to Asturia." I won't go. I'm staying right here with you, Van Fanel. I love you too damn much to let you go. I step up to him and plead silently with my eyes. He turns away as the soldiers agree. I show my betrayal, but before I let my tears blind me, I kiss him one last time. I might never see him again, and I don't think I could bear the pain. I tell him I might be able to help him here, but he refuses my help. He says he would rely on me too much.

"Van…." I whisper He presses something into the palm of my hand and I let myself be dragged to their ship. I clench my hand shut as I enter the bridge. I'm mostly left in solitude on the way back. I open my hand and smile sadly down at the pure white feather resting there. Its glow is resonated through my pendant and I close my eyes to revel in the sensation. I can feel Van's worry, and I try to place my faith in him.

"Don't worry, miss. I'm sure your Lord Van will be fine." I turn the soldier who has spoken to me. He is one of the soldiers who will take Van into battle, but I can no longer feel anger towards him. He's fighting for something he believes in, and that may be a just cause on this world. I feel slightly jealous because he will fight beside Van in my place. I will not be able to help him from the sidelines.

"I'm sure he will," I answer absentmindedly. I can almost feel the tension in the air. I don't need to do a reading to see Dornkirk guiding Gaia to its doom. Once I arrive at Asturia, I will do everything I can to stop the world from ending at his hands. I walk away from the ship and thank the men who brought me here. They wave cheerfully back, and I watch them for a moment before they reload their supplies. 

_The rise of the Zone of Absolute Fortune will take place shortly. _I can feel the tension deepening in the world. Time is running out and the war will end before too long. Allen comes up behind me as I stare out the window into the sea. "It's sad because it wipes out everything." I wish the rain would wash away all my pain and anxiety. I almost wish it would wash away all the battles, but it won't. I can't use the power of my wishes to bind Gaia any further.

I turn to him. "Allen... I..." What do you say to a person you thought you loved? I hope he can understand. I love Van, and it took me long enough to figure it out. I'm sorry it took so long for me to understand, but I won't lead Allen on any longer. I try to express myself, but my words are like the falling rain. They're expressed more through actions than actual words. Maybe if I slap him he'll get the message.

"Van's love brought you back to Gaea. You answered him. You're probably the first to refuse my advances." I think I need to wash out my ears with some very hot water. Is this Allen talking? The playboy knight of Caeli? I think someone hit him with a gallon of reality. Maybe this would have been the perfect opportunity to set him up Millerna. We could have had a girls' night out, and I could have done his hair… Well, as close as 'girls' as possible.

I whisper his name. Has he really accepted it? "Don't worry. Van will definitely return, because you, his beloved, are here." Well, the man does have some compassion behind his charms. I must say I'm impressed. How does Millerna find all the good men in the world? Had Allen shown me this side of him before I met Van, we might have been able to work it out. Although, I can't really say I regret my decision. 

I leave Allen to prepare for battle himself, as I start to wander around the palace. Folken's back is to me when I find him, but knows I'm there. It must be an instinct for him. "You want to help Van?" Of course, I want to help Van! Tell me to jump, and I'll pull out the trampoline. The only thing I won't do is stay here. Everyone has told me to stay out of the way, and I won't do it anymore. 

"Folken, please tell me how to create a column of light, and go to Zaibach. I want to see Dornkirk and ask him to stop this war." Me to the rescue! I could just use the pendant, but I want to see what Folken's machine can do. I know Folken will try to go without me, but I'm going. There's no way around it; if he creates a pillar and light and goes without me, I'll go after him. He has no choice in the matter.

"He isn't a person who listens to others. Besides, if something should happen to you, Van would feel sad. I'm going to confront Dornkirk." I'm going with you, Folken. Stop being as stubborn as Van for one moment and listen up. Or, er, read my thoughts. We're both going to Zion. I have no idea how your machine works, but I'm sure it can transport the both of us to Zaibach.

I say his name before getting a vision of his death. Why do these visions always give me headaches? If he goes to Zaibach alone, he'll die. Ok, now, you're definitely not going to Zaibach alone. I snap out of it and stare at him mournfully. I know I'm now set in grim determination. "He can't be... If he confronts Dornkirk, he'll die," I whisper while he turns back to the machine. I have a strange feeling he already knows.

I shut the door behind me quietly as I search for Merle. I whisper Van's name as I turn to open the door to my room. I see her curled up on my bed crying. Despite all she's done to me in the past, I feel worried for her. "Merle...? What's wrong, Merle?" She doesn't immediately answer me as I move towards the bed. Her tail is swaying slightly with her sobs. I sit down on the bed in front of her.

"Can I stay here? I'm scared! I feel like Lord Van may not return!" I know, Merle. I also feel as if I should get rid of these feelings. Why would they matter to Van? My worry won't break his concentration. "I'm so scared!" I am too, Merle. I'm scared for his life, I'm scared for Allen's life, and I'm scared for the fate of Gaia. I also know the helpless feeling of not being able to do anything.

"Believe in him. Van will come back. Okay, Merle?" Despite what I'm telling her, I'm not so sure anymore. I hug her to me tightly and bury my face in her hair. She cries silently on my shoulder, but I stiffen as a vision unlike any other comes to me. She asks me what's wrong, but I can't hear her. Not this time. Dornkirk finally decided it was time to use his alteration machine. 

"Van's... Van's suffering. I have to end this war. Van's suffering," I say. I can feel his emotions surge through me, and I want to cry out from his pain. I want to go to him, and cradle his head to me. I want to stroke his and reassure him everything will be alright. I swallow hard and pull back from Merle. She looks at me with tear streaked eyes, and I can see the realization dawn in them. 

"Hitomi!" she yells after me. There's no time, Merle. I have to go to him. I race out the door, and towards Folken. I yell out to him as I get there. "Folken! Van's suffering! I want to help Van," I say I as pant. I know I'm a sprinter, but my desperation pushed m adrenaline forward. I wish someone had been timing me with the pendant. I probably broke my own record.

"I was certain you'd come." 'Then why didn't you stop me before?' I wanted to scream at him. I could almost feel the battle raging around me as Van fought with his intensity. He didn't want to be there, and I didn't want him to be there. All of this could have been avoided if Dornkirk hadn't gotten greedy. I knew he was mad, but not all people on Earth were. Couldn't someone else have come from my home planet?

"But, I saw... Folken... you might die in Zaibach, Folken. I saw something terrible," I plead with him. Why can't he see I'm trying to save his life? I've never been a heroine before, but if Folken dies, Van will feel the pain. I couldn't stand to see Van in pain over losing his last family member. Folken, you can't die just yet. Would going to Zaibach solve anything for you? I'm sure it won't put you at peace. Or, maybe it will. You might die. Then, you'd really be at peace.

"You don't need to worry about that. I don't have much time left in my life." What do you mean, Folken? You'll die if you go. You aren't going to commit suicide, are you? Your black wings unfold from your back. I gasp as I finally realize what he meant. It didn't whether he died in Zaibach or not. He'd die anyway. "A reversal of fortune is shortening my life. These black wings attest to that." No.

"Black wings..." I shake my head in denial. "I'll atone for my sin of serving Dornkirk with my life. That is my fate," Folken says. At this point, I don't think he knows what he wants. Fate can be changed. Dornkirk proved it, so why can't he see it? Is he really giving up this easily? I can't let him give up. I won't let him leave behind a brother I love with all of my being. If it can be stopped, I'll do everything in my power to stop it.

"No, if you die, Van'll be alone! I don't want to see Van sad!" How can I make him see this? "Van will be able to overcome it, leaving me behind, for a new world." You're as thickheaded as your brother is! It must run in the Fanel bloodline because I don't think Varie had this impatience. Sorry, Folken, but you are not dying on my watch. If I have to stop everything in the world, I'll do it. 

"That's not right! I'll change such a sad fate!" I really should stop saying things like this. The pillar of light sweeps up both up and takes us to Zaibach. Folken's wings are still, and I have the strangest impulse to hide him. I ask where we are and Dornkirk gives me a cryptic answer. I never trusted him in the first place, but he could at least give me a straight answer. What do you mean 'everything is in place?'

"All elements are in my hands. It is time to fully activate the Fate Redirector. Everything is going as I wish." Oh, so it was just his wish to change everything. Everyone else were just pawns laid out on his metaphoric chessboard. Folken beats me to him to asking about the wish part. "Yes. I guided fate so you'd bring the girl from the Mystic Moon here." Excuse me? I believe I was the one who brought Folken here. 

"How much are you going to twist fate?!" Folken asks. I think I know the answer to this one. "Stupid question. You know what I think, don't you?" And I thought I could be sadistic. They were both evil; couldn't they find common ground on this one? Maybe I could keep Folken from being killed after all. We could change the poisoning done to him, couldn't we? I would at least try.

"Then, you know of my determination, right?" Folken, if you get yourself killed, I will skin you alive. I'll even let Merle use you as a scratchpost once I get done with you. "You came to kill me, right? Go ahead; kill me. There's no one to stop you!" I believe this is my cue to intervene. Folken is drawing his sword, and there is nothing I can do to stop him from leaping into the air.

I shout his name, but he can't seem to hear me. If he does, he completely ignores me. "Come on, Folken," Dornkirk taunts him. I can't hear what Folken shouts at him because I'm concentrating. My pendant is glowing brighter, and it rises slightly in the air. Folken aims his sword and cuts down sharply at Dornkirk. As soon as I see the shard break off, I shout as loud as I can, "No!"

The blue column appears and takes Folken….somewhere. "Folken!" I yell. I have no idea where I just sent him, but I hope he survives this. The shard hits the ground with a clang and I reach down to pick it up. I throw it over the bridge as I feel Van's pain. "Van's crying. Van... Why... why is this... Why is he crying? I stopped Folken from being killed? Has something else happened? I can't stand a fate like this!"

"It has begun." Someone has materialized in front of me. "Who are you?" Wasn't Dornkirk enough the first time around? I guess he decided to come back from the dead to gloat. At least he didn't get the satisfaction of seeing Folken die. "Miss, observe the Zone of Absolute Fortune with me." I start to say something to him, but he whisks us off in the middle of battle. Why do these things keep happening?

Author's Notes: *cough* I made this sound more like a commentary than a fanfiction. *sweatdrops* Sorry if Hitomi seems Americanized to anyone else. I did _try _to keep her in character. Oy, this is the last time I type a chapter straight through. I have to continue with this screenplay, and I can't do it yet because my hands hurt so much. *sighs* Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo

(Oh, and I finished Let Go. So, this'll now be my focus!)

Responses to Reviews:

Jossi-31: Thanks. This was as fast as I could update this with everything else going on in my hectic life.

oOatariOo: Thanks, I take any reviewers opinions. You could give me the strangest review on the planet, and I'd be happy.

Nightheart: Not much romance in this chapter, but as for the next chapter….

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Wow, I just got smacked. *****glomps reviewer* I've never glomped anyone before. *looks sheepish* Hope you liked this one. I know much didn't happen, but wait until next chapter ^_~

Lady Laran: There'll be quite a few more kisses by the time this fic is over. Just wait and see.

jess131346: OK, ok, I wrote more. *sighs* Looks like this will be one of my longer ones….

SkyeLight2x1: Thanks for the comments. One more episode, then it'll break off into entirely my story. I still don't know exactly where I'm going with this, but I will soon enough.

storm_warrior_91: Fanfiction does seem to be addictive, doesn't it? Glad you're enjoying this.

SabineballZ: It may not seem like it, but this was ASAP. My life is too hectic at the moment. Thanks for the encouragement!

Kotuku: When I said horrible, I meant horrible for me. No, no, my friend. This is definitely not a one-shot. I don't write very many of those. ^_~ Remakes of Episode 21? Hm, I'll have to go find some of those.

Kitsune100: Thanks!


	3. Through the skies

Author's Notes: This is the last episode within the series. After this one, it will be completely my story.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 3

I have no idea where I sent him. All I know is that he's somewhere on Gaia still. He only wanted his little brother to be happy, and for Van to be happy, he had to live. Maybe I shouldn't be changing the destiny of all, but someone gave me this power. The power being able to predict the fate of Van is terrifying, but it's something I can live with.

"The Zone of Absolute Fortune?" I understand now. I don't know why or how, but I understand everything going on. People of the Mystic Moon have the ability to shape this world. The Atlanteans gave us this power when Atlantis disappeared so long ago. Maybe they thought they were doing this world a favor. We now know differently.  


"Yes. The last process of the Fate Redirector will change our fate. It will grant everyone's wishes, and create absolute happiness. The true potential of the Atlantis Machine will be tested." True happiness can only be achieved from suffering. He knows this, and I know it, but I won't let Dornkirk destroy Gaia. It wasn't his to create, and it's not his to destroy. I know it ruined Atlantis, but it will not destroy Gaia. 

"They're fighting because they wish to. You can't grant everybody's wishes in the world! Can't you see that? Some strive for peace while others wish to destroy each other! This won't be a battle; it'll be a massacre," I break off into a whisper as I watch the allies turn on one another. Why is Van still fighting? Is there no hope left?

"If it is their inner desires, then yes, there will be a massacre. If this world was meant for destruction, it will be destroyed along with every life force in it. War is expanding in the Zone of Absolute Fortune, where people's wishes are supposed to be granted. Can't people escape the fate of war? Are people willing to fight?" He studies the battlefield for a moment.

"That can't be. Not everyone in this world wishes for war. Some have even laid down their weapons, and yet the fighting continues. You cannot say you didn't start this war because you created an army large enough to face all the countries of Gaia." I choke as I watch Van fighting his way through the enemy lines. Is Dornkirk so cruel as to keep me here to watch him die?

"Don't! Van, please stop!" Tears sting at my eyes as I blindly run towards him. I know he can't see me, but I yell towards him anyway. He falters for a moment before charging towards Allen. I can't watch as I turn my head away from the battle. I can somehow feel someone looking up at me, and I turn to see Allen's little sister, Celena. I smile sadly at her before looking down at my feet. She tries to yell towards Allen, but it has no effect.

"Why are they fighting still? Can't he see that it's no longer Dilandau?" A few of my tears touch the ground as I move towards the battle unconsciously. Van can't see me, but he can probably feel me. I can feel his every thought reverberating through my blood. Every tear he sheds for Folken, I shed for him. I slowly begin to descend the cliff. 

"That's their wish. They choose to fight over Celena, and there's nothing that can stop it. Once the machine has started, it cannot be stopped. Denying this will only make it harder, Hitomi," he says after me. I ignore him as my determination grows stronger. I may not be able to stop the battle itself, but I only need to get through to Van.   


"It can't be! Stop, Van!" I'm getting closer to the bottom. If I jumped, I wonder if anyone would catch me. Van and Allen are yelling at each other, and I can just now start to pick out their phrases. If they wanted to insult each other's fighting abilities, couldn't they do it over a nice cup of tea? The conversation nearly makes the battle seem casual.

"They look happy. Their wishes were granted in the Zone of Absolute Fortune." After everything he's seen in this battle, how can Dornkirk say they're happy? I can feel Van's pain coursing through me, and I hate what it's doing to him. He feels every blow, and I feel every scratch. It just sets my will stronger. I can almost touch Escaflowne now. 

"Brother!" This is one of those times I wish I could hit Van with a gallon of common sense. He's forcing Allen back with his blows, and Celena has stepped in the center of the battle. I just hope Van doesn't get any sudden ideas about squashing her. I can see her in the field again running towards her brother. Only this time, Allen has caught her. 

"Allen!" Van's scream slams me back into reality as I call out Van's name. Everything goes pitch black as I force myself closer to Van. I don't know whether I spouted wings and flew or just appeared there, but I do know one thing. However I appeared there, it forced Van to stop. He didn't move a muscle with his sword in Scherezade's headpiece.

"Stop, Van! You shouldn't be fighting him! Can't you see what Dornkirk's machine is doing to you?" I grab a hold of his arm, but the cockpit leaves me no room to do much else. I mentally sigh as Van's pain ebbs away at my presence. His hate melts slowly into nothingness as I look at him with eyes of longing. He tries to continue, but I hold fast. My mental projection wavers slightly.

"What...? Hitomi...! What are you doing here?" He asks as he gives me an adorable look of confusion. I tell him quickly about Dornkirk's machine, but he gives me a look of disbelief. The machines alters slightly, and I can almost hear Dornkirk laughing in the background. After all this, I hope he leaves Gaia for good. Earth doesn't really need him either.

"So, I'll settle the matter with Allen, then I'll kill Dornkirk." I do the only thing I can think of; I slap him. Hard. He looks at me in hurt as I tell him he doesn't have to fight anymore. I don't wish to hurt him, but he can be so stubborn at times. I feel like drowning in those endless pools of chocolate. At least he's listening now.

"I'll end this war. I'll avenge my brother, and save you. Dornkirk betrayed my country more than Folken ever did. I can't just let him walk away from this. Please, Hitomi, let me fight. Let me get rid of this anger." Van, you'll be so proud of Folken. He did everything in his power to save you, and he would've died for it.

"Folken's not dead, Van. Can't you see? He's still alive. I couldn't let Dornkirk steal one of your last sources of happiness. He's still alive. I don't know how well he is, but he's still alive," I tell him through the tears of joy. I might as well have hit him with a ton of bricks. His grip loosens, and Escaflowne's sword slides to the ground. 

"Hitomi…." He trails off, and the cockpit opens. I can feel the fate alteration machine growing weaker. He flies out of the cockpit, and I slide back into my body. I can feel the embrace of feathers around me, and I can see Dornkirk appearing. He looks smug, but I know he hasn't won the war. His fate alteration machine trembles slightly as Van flies closer.

"You can't stop the fate alteration machine. Once it has begun, it cannot be stopped. It's the final phase. Just as gold can't be created, fate can't be controlled." I smile as I take in his denials. The machine cracks as Van hits the machine once more. Van flies into the same spot again, and it breaks apart. The shards fly around me as Van claims me in his arms. I breathe in the smell of the fields and wave cheerfully down to Dornkirk.

"I don't believe that there's a predetermined fate," I yell down to him. His jaw drops slack in shock, and he loses his composure. "Did their feelings surpass people's minds that were bound by the fate of war? However, can this moment, created by the fragile minds of people, last forever?" I can feel his final words echo inside my skull. I smile as I see people drop their weapons outside. It seems as if Escaflowne heard its master's call and followed us.

"Sorry, I was the one who was blind. I let fate try to control who I was, and I didn't see what was right in front of me. I love you, Van Fanel, and I couldn't explain what drew me to other people if I tried. Let's fly away from here," I mumble into his shirt as he clutches me to him tighter. The wind ruffles my hair, and I suddenly wonder about the people underneath us.

"What are you going to do with Escaflowne now, Van? It shouldn't be used for war again," I ask as Van lowers us closer to the ground. On a closer inspection, it appears to be a small glade. Van looks at peace for some reason. As I approach the monument, I can see images of the Fanel family. Only Folken's image seems to be missing. We'll have to find him soon.

"Mother, Father, look over Fanelia for us. There's only so much we can do while it's being rebuilt," Van's whispers as he bends his head towards the statue. I smile at Varie and Gaou as we all watch Van. He's at peace with himself I walk over to him, and place my hand on his shoulder. If ever I wanted to show him happiness, I did in that one moment.

I nodded silently over to his parents, and the pendant began to glow faintly. All ties I had with him were swept away. His grief was forgotten as looked at them for the last time. I once told him I would show him the world. He never needed me to survive, but he did need me to show him the way. Everyone gets lost along the path every now and then, but that's what drifting destinies are for. 

The End.

I'm joking!!!!! (Sorry, I always wanted to do that in one of my stories. *runs away from the pitchforks*)

"Thank you, Escaflowne. You served Fanelia well," he murmurs. Van takes the dragon heart out of Escaflowne, and the sleeping giant rests once more. I can see Balgus turn and leave out of the corner of my eye. I want to call out to him, but Varie shakes her head. I don't understand, but someone out there does.

"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother wished for a Fanelia and Gaea where no one relies on it. I want to see a world like that." And I want to see that world with you, Van. I know now, where my destiny ended. The past didn't matter anymore. Yukari, take care of my family for me. I'll be counting on you to tell them I'm fine.

"I'll stay here in Fanelia with you, Van. If that's ok with you," I stammer and turn away. My cheeks must be an interesting shade of pink right about now. After everything we've been through, I'm still nervous around him. I've known him for so long, but it was as if we just met again. It's on a different level this time.

"Hitomi…" he murmurs as he brushes a stray lock of hair out of my face. "You can stay here on Gaia as long as you wish. You know you're welcome to Fanelia for as long as you want. I thought you'd want to go with Allen, though." His hand drops to his side and he turns away to gaze at Escaflowne. I'm no longer seeing the boy I met who slayed the dragon. I'm looking at the King of Fanelia. He's still the stubborn-headed guy I know and love, but there's wisdom behind those eyes now.

"I never loved Allen, Van. He was only a shadow of my past life. A remembrance that flickered and died as soon as I realized you were there all along. My feelings bound you to me, and I noticed too late all the bad things happened because I feared they were going to happen," I trailed off as I caught his gaze. At my words, he had slowly turned to face me.

My hand lingered on his cheek, and I traced small patterns on his smooth skin. He bent down to kiss me, and my eyes flickered shut. I never dreamed Van would taste so much like home. He breathed life into me one day, and yet his lips enabled me to soar into the skies. I buried my free hand in his long mess of hair. 

He massages my scalp, and I part my lips to wandering tongue. The war had finally ended, but our part in this tale was far from over. I pull back slightly and catch his mischievous gaze before he picks me up, and flies into the sky. I shriek gleefully as he kisses me again. His wings beat rhythmically against the wind, and I let him sink me into oblivion. 

At that moment, we could have dived into the sea, and it would have taken tsunami for me to have noticed. All I cared about was Van. I don't know how anyone could think his wings were horrid because they gleamed in the afternoon sun. We flew over Fanelia, and the people waved to us. If there was fear of Draconians before, I couldn't see a trace of it in their shining faces.

Author's Notes: I know, I'm evil. This is not the end. I'm not even close to the end as far as I know. Responses are below. Ja ne, ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo

****

Challenge: Can anyone write this story from Van's pov as a companion piece?

Replies:

Jossi-31: I changed it slightly more. The point was to rewrite the ending, and I've done that. I hope upi found this chapter more appealing. You can't really separate thoughts and dialogue in this other than the quotation marks. It would look choppy if I tried it. Besides, I'm doing this more for the first person pov. 

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Now you have me interested. What does your penname mean? I know the Baka part, but that's about it. I never had violent reviewers until now. Well, at least there's worse ways of torture.

Aradow: Yeah, I have the worst habit of going too fast. I did it for these three chapters mainly because I wanted to get the series rewritten in three chapters. Next chapter will be a huge drop in speed because it will be at my own pace.

Sahira: ^_^ *eats cookie* I don't mind Allen too much. Yes, he's a playboy, but there's nothing really wrong with him. Although, a good Allen bashing is sometimes fun to read. ^_~

jess131346: Rotten fruit was the least of my worries. Jossi would've tied my intestines up with a cactus. I never leave people hanging. Oneshots aren't usually my best forms of writing.

One-Mean-Rabbit: I went back and proofread the chapter just for you. You should go tell Jossi over there about the whole mixing thing. I apparently haven't changed the storyline enough. ^_~

Kanathan: Hi, random person! What's the book about?

SabineBallz: What's a Dilly? Do I even want to know? See, if you kill the author, then the author can't update her fanfiction. Multiple personalites! I have a reviewer whose a relative of gollum's! I always wanted one of those. Thanks!

Lady Idril Celebrindal: ~Hands chapter to reviewer on a silver platter~ Good? Not good?


	4. Hosofae

Author's Notes: In the time I have been away I have a.) Written a 119 page screenplay, b.) written a twelve page science introduction, c.) written a four page English paper, d.) made Varsity soccer, and e.) started my 350 point history project. This was in case anyone wanted to know about my hectic life. 

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 4

I leaned back into his embrace and smiled serenely up at him. Van's hair fell into his eyes, and I caught his hand as he went to brush at the offensive strands. I blow at his hair gently, and his bangs parted. He smiled at me gently, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He blow with the hair at the nape of my neck, and I giggled gently. A slight breeze blew into the secluded alcove he had found while flying overhead.

"We should really be out looking for your brother, Van. I could have sent him into the heart of a dragon's cave for all we know," I murmur softly against his skin. His skin lets off that golden glow I love so much, and it takes everything I have not to swallow him whole. Would he taste so much like one of the delicious pastries back home? Probably even better than what I'm used to. What were we talking about again?

"If you had wanted to kill my brother, you would have let Dornkirk do it for you. I'm sure Folken is fine, Hitomi. You shouldn't worry so much," he whispers close to my ear. I shudder at our proximity, and he releases his wings from his back. The light flutters of snowy white wings encompass us, and I run my fingers through them gently. Van shudders this time, and I run my fingers through them softer.

"How can you have feelings for a monster like me? Why don't you scream in fear every time you see my wings? Everyone in my past who knows what I am calls me a traitor and tries to kill me," he trails off, and I look at him in concern. His chestnut eyes cannot hide his pain from me. I can see flickers of his past without a second glance. Why are humans always so judgmental? All we ever wanted was peace.

"You're not a monster, Van," I say as I tangle my fingers in his hair. He looks up to me with the hope of a five year old. "I love your wings because they are a part of you. Everyone has something of a dark past. I had a friend once who tried to kill herself. You're above her because you can live with yourself no matter how hard life gets. Don't you understand?" He buries his face in my hair, and I can feel a warm teardrop touch the surface of my skin.

"Why?" he mutters groggily. His wings quiver around us, and I hang onto him as my life's last promise. I touch his trembling lips as he tries to say more. His hair hides his face from me as I pull back to look at him. Blinking once, I can see traces of light blue outline his wings. They shiver in the night's air, and I trace one gently. Salty water comes off in my hand before dissipating.

I lift Van's chin and look at him fiercely. I can feel my determination hardening, and I won't let Van down. I've let him down so many times before, and I can't stop but thinking this won't be the last. "I love you, Van Fanel. Do you hear me? I'm never letting you go." He struggles at first as I kiss him desperately, but his need for me is too great. I can feel him responding to my pleas every second that passes.

The tips of his feathers brush the stray hairs away from my face, and I smile at him with tears in the corners of my eyes. He brushes a stray tear out of my left eye, and I kiss his fingers softly. I smile against his fingers as his feathers lift me up. He cushions me with his wings as is I were sitting on a feather-stuffed seat. I laugh quietly as I look on with tears of joy. "Don't cry," he whispers to me. I nearly stop bawling my eyes out.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad." He tilts his head sideways, and gives me an adorable look of confusion. I hop into his arms, and he grunts slightly as he falls back against his wings. They contract, and I throw his shirt at him. He cocks his head slightly as he looks at me. "I was crying because I love you so much, Van. Stop beating yourself up over something so precious. Your wings give you character."

"Hitomi…" he sighs as he replaces his shirt. His grins mischievously, and I have no time to prepare myself as he pounces on top of me. He roll, and I laugh as I pin him to the ground. His eyes sparkle in the shaft of light coming through the crevice in the rocks. I lean down close to him, and he leans up. I grin as I get off Van and walk towards the edge of the cave overlooking the sea below. 

"What…" Van sputters. He's looking at me again with that little lost boy look of his. I grin as I jump off the ledge towards the water below. I can hear the water breaking over the rocks, and I suddenly realize this wasn't such a good idea. My breath is taken from me as a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Van pulls me close to him as he pulls up sharply from the drop.

We land on the grass above, and he kisses me fiercely. I can't breathe as he pulls away from me. "_Never _scare me like that again, Hitomi. That drop could have killed you. I don't know what would have happened if I had to watch you die." What have I done? I had only meant to jump to see if he would catch me. People at home always wondered if they jumped for love, would someone catch them? I think I've proven this statement more than true.

"I'm sorry, Van. I really am," I try to persuade him. I touch his arm, and he jumps away. He's paranoid because I did a simple stunt? I wouldn't have hit the rocks below. Even I can maneuver myself into not hitting something very pointy. I back away slightly, and he gives me a warning glance. My feet hit the edge of the cliff, and I see what he's looking at me like that for. I move back towards him as I sigh.

"We'll camp here for the night, and try to find Folken in the morning. I'll keep watch most of the night. Try to get some sleep, Hitomi. You'll need it to find him in the morning," he stated stiffly. He turned his back on me, and that hurt more than anything else. I guess I deserve the cold indifference he's giving me, but does it have to hurt so much? Does everything in life have to be so unfair?

"I'll always be with you, Van. Never forget," I murmur. I know he here's me because his shoulders slump in defeat. He can't stay angry at me any longer than I can stay angry at him. His stubbornness won't prevail. Not this time. I won't let him judge me for a single mistake that could have cost both of our lives. As I'm closing my eyes, I can still feel the spray of the ocean against my cheek. It beckoned to me, and I answered its call.

As I dream, I can feel myself sinking. The dark waters lick at my arms, and I feel a shudder run down them. The northern wind seems to be pushing me farther into the abyss, and I try to call out. Nameless faces hover above me, mocking me. The waters pull me down, and I stop trying to fight them. The pressure pushes down on my chest, and the air is forced out of me. I hit the ground, and the waters recede around me.

Silver fire burns shamelessly, and black feathers fall around me. Am I still controlling fate? Am I still sensing Folken's emotions? I walk through the fields, and I glimpse faceless children, but they run from me. I feel as if I'm facing my past. I see Yukari before me, but something isn't right. She's looking at me without the emotions she should have. I would even expect some form of anger, but there's nothing. An empty void.

"Yukari…" I whisper. Her eyes reflect the eerie silver fire around us, and I can feel goose bumps trail up my arms. I rub at them, but they only seem to grow bigger. She steps towards me, and I gasp as she falls into my arms. She's lighter than any person I've ever felt. Has something happened back home? She mumbles something incoherently, and I have to stoop down to understand her.

"You left us, Hitomi. There's left for us here. My parents were arrested for treason, and yours were forced into hiding. My family was publicly executed. Please, Hitomi. Help us," she whispers. She fades, and I try to call out to her. So many thoughts run through my head, I nearly scream in frustration. I keep hearing voices surrounding me. I realize too late the voices are my own thoughts, as I claw at my head.

I something shout my name, and I push out at it. The air twists around me sharply, and my eyes snap open. I look around in a frantic panic, and Van is hovering over me in concern. I push him away and empty my lunch beside me. Van holds my hair and rubs my back comfortingly, but I can't get rid of the images in my head. They drift at the edges of my mind, and my entire body starts to shake.

Van pulls me against his chest gently, and I cry into his shirt. Every problem between us has been temporarily forgotten as he rubs circles in my back. I can feel his chin drop on my head as murmurs things to me. I can't understand a word he's saying to me over my choked cries. Yukari. Mom. Brother. Amano. Are they really already? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I do anything to help them?

Their faces haunt me as I recall their accusations. I have to check on them. I don't notice as the blue pillar of light reaches for us. All I hear is Van saying, "No, why now? Why?" I hold onto to him tightly as it lifts us into the sky. But the pillar doesn't take us to earth? Why? I don't know. It seems as if my need to find Folken was greater this time. I doze off as Van lands gracefully. He cradles me against him carefully, and I stop fighting the sleep.

I feel something warm against me, and I smile as I move closer to it. I try not to sneeze, I really do, but the fur is just too much for me. Wait, fur? I sneeze, and the furry creature beside me jumps into the air. "Uhmp," I say as I hit the ground hard. I rub my head groggily as I blink my eyes open several times. I think I must be seeing things again because a very large cat is in front of me. Right, Gaia. One step back into reality, Hitomi. 

"The princess has awoken, Folken. Can we play with her?" Eriya says. I think I'm missing something. I thought the cat twins had died on us. Oh, well. I guess my luck isn't as great as theirs. We found Folken? Van didn't carry me the entire way here, did he? I flinch as I try to sit up. My stomach wants to hurl itself right out the window. Where are we? Why can't I remember anything?

"Careful, Hitomi. You really shouldn't go around eating wild plants. The Hosofae* you swallowed gave you some nasty hallucinations. Van said you tried to jump off a cliff once. Now, I've never seen anyone try to kill themselves on the rocks, but that must've been a nasty fall," Folken said as he ground up something to my left. Why does there seem to be two of them? Why can't the room stop spinning?

"Hosofae?" I ask. The memories slam me of last night. I had eaten some sort of wild plant for lunch, but Van hadn't been around to confirm if it was poisonous or not. I can remember the vivid visions of Van and I cocooned inside his wings. After that, I can only recall the ocean spray against my skin. Flickers of silver fire and flashes of guilt can be felt, but I can only see haunting faces. Maybe I don't want to remember.

"It's a drug which drove you to almost commit suicide, Hitomi. Here, drink this," Van urges me gently. My stomach tells me to push it away, but my mind refuses to not receive aid. The liquid is bitter to my taste, but I manage to choke it down. My stomach hurls violently before settling down. My vision clears, and Folken is once again one person. It's a good thing too. I don't think I could handle two of him.

"She looks well, Sister. Are you sure we can't play with her? I'd love to use her as a scratch post," Eriya purrs as moves closer. Van chuckles as I move back into his arms. "Indeed," Naria agrees. "She almost got our Lord Folken killed. She should have stopped him from going after Dornkirk in the first place. Wouldn't you agree, Eriya?" Eriya nods and moves closer.

"Girls," Folken warns (much to my relief), "she did save my life and yours. Do be grateful." I let my mouth hang open. I saved Naria and Eryia? When? I haven't seen them, since they went after Van. I don't think I'm strong enough to have transported both of them without me accompanying them. "Well, she did heal us," Naria agrees. Uh…. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. 

*Hosofae- pronounced 'haw so fay'

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm evil. If you need to know what took me so long, see above. Now, I want you guys to send me your worst death threats. Seriously. I'm going to put under my bio page the list of threats I've received if I didn't update soon enough. Don't worry, it's for my own amusement. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Responses to Reviews:

Jossi-31: ^_^ It's all my story now. I gave ya'll a cliffhanger just to threaten me. Lol, see above.

Night of the Raven: Why, thank ye. Hope you liked the romance in this one.

The lady winged Knight. S: Yes, I did. I don't write cliffhangers to drive you guys crazy. ^_^ I give myself a four page limit (max and minimum), so it usually ends on a cliffhanger. Everyone is used to remakes of other episodes. Yay! It means this is somewhat original.

Jess131346: Oops, sorry. You're left hanging. But, now's the time to kill me with threats. See above.

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Lol, bring on the violence. Thanks! ^_^ I hope you liked the beginning of this then. 

Sabineballz: Ah, you can kill off Allen, Dilly. I don't plan on bringing Allen in for another chapter or two. Trust me, this was ASAP. It was, really!

One last thing, if you would like to be added to my mailing list, leave you email in the review.


	5. Frying Pans are Deadly Weapons

Author's Notes: Don't kill me. You can't get another chapter if you kill me. You'd have to write it yourself.  
  
Drifiting Destiny: Chapter 5  
  
When did I heal Eryia and Naria? I haven't given a second thought to them since the day I thought they had died. Maybe Folken is mistaken. Have my powers really reached to that extent? Could this be a lucid dream? My ears are still ringing from hitting the floor so hard. If they talk to me, I guess it could be considered real. Lucid dreams fade with time. I could see if one of them would scratch me. Wait, that would hurt...  
  
"What are they talking about, Van?" I mumble. His fingers work magic into my hair as he combs it back with his finger and plaits it into several braids. Eryia looks in me annoyance, and I know this isn't some lucid dream. My head throbs slightly until Van massages the scalp with his cool fingers. I missed his ministrations almost as much as I missed him. His massages are paradise to my skin.  
  
He doesn't miss a beat as he answers smoothly, "You say weird things in your sleep, Hitomi. It was almost as if you knew half the things going on around you. You led us here, Hitomi. You could even tell Folken was near here. Maybe you heard his call to you. How is your head?" I grimace at his way of avoiding my question, but I touch my temple gingerly. The pain recedes slightly from my touch.  
  
"You didn't answer me, Van. What are you trying to hide from me?" His fingers stop, and I turn around to face him. He knows I can handle the truth. He sighs as he strokes my cheek, and I lean into his touch. He can't me from what I need to know. Not this time. He pulls me closer, and I breathe in the smell of his shirt. He smells of spicy cinnamon, and I nuzzle my nose into it.  
  
"Hitomi, when you took us to Atlanta, you tapped into the power itself. You're lucky you haven't gone insane from all these new experiences. You can control fate now. It is pushing you to control all the different recesses of destiny, and it drifts from time to time. It is turning you into an Atlantean because a normal human can't control this magnitude of power," Van trailed off.  
  
Everything is suddenly surreal to me. I control more than Van's fate? I don't want this kind of power! This power is what destroyed Atlantis in the first place. How can I control something I don't even understand? "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" My head starts to throb again from the pressure being put on it. What's happening to me? I feel a if I can't breathe from the air pressure.  
  
"We can redirect the energy current back to Atlantis where you could seal the power of the ancient ones," Folken says as he looks away. There's more, isn't there. I can read his face almost as well as I can Van's. There's a catch to this plan he doesn't want me to know about. He can think again if he thinks he can hide this from me. I always have a way of dragging the truth out of people.  
  
"What's the catch, Folken? You don't seem too adamant on telling me, but I will find out eventually if you don't. Personally, I'd rather find out from than find out the hard way," I demand. Van tenses behind me, and Folken flinches as if I had struck him. Eryia hisses at me, but Naria shakes her head at her sister. It can't be that bad, can it? The sisters would be a lot worse if it was.  
  
"You'll be a full Draconian, Hitomi, before we can do anything about it. I'm so sorry, beloved. I can't protect you from the evils of the world this time. I can only promise you we'll make it through this together," he whispers into my hair. I can almost feel his eyes sting with the crystal tears of mythological creatures. No, not a creature. The tears of a draconian that has recently come of age; Van's tears.  
  
"Will I be able to fly like you, Van? Will I be able to soar into the clear skies all on my own?" I ask. He nods his head slightly. I give him a feather-like kiss on his cheek. I linger there, waiting to see what he does. "This isn't a curse anymore than it is a blessing. Life goes full circle, Van. I'll be able to live in your world. I'll understand your pain, and I can show you mine."  
  
"Will you become like Lord Folken?" Eryia asks me out of curiosity. I really hope not. Does she even see how sad Folken is half the time? "Maybe in another time, in another place, Eryia," I offer. I shudder at the image of seeing his black wings tipped in red. I had to witness his death once before, but I won't partake in a private showing again. I'm trying to block the images out of my head for good.  
  
"May I see your wings, Folken?" I ask timidly. I've never been shy about asking things before, but a Draconian's wings seem to be a sacred thing. He asks Eryia to step back, and he throws his shirt on the back of a chair before unfurling his magnificent wings. They glow a luminescent white in the morning light, and I watch in awe as he beats them slightly. Naria curls into a ball around his feet, and I wonder what is going on.  
  
Eryia sees my dilemma and smiles at me reassuringly. "It is habit for us to respect Lord Folken with his wings folded as such. He did save our lives after all. Surely you felt the same way when Van saved your life, Hitomi?" she questions softly. I flush a pale shade when I realize I didn't. The only thing I had been thinking at the time was how beautiful I thought Van's wings were.  
  
"Did I....Did I heal you as well, Folken?" I stammer out. He draws his wings back into his body, and a few white feathers float down towards my feet. I touch one gingerly, but I don't feel the same pain I felt with Van's feather. There is sadness, but there is not depression. Contentment settles over me as I can see happier times than Van can remember. A particularly cute imagine of a younger Van lights up my day.  
  
"You did, Hitomi. You healed me just as you healed Eryia and Naria. Your powers are increasing with every approaching dawn. I haven't seen a natural healer since mother died. It's your choice whether you want to use them for the good of Gaia, Hitomi. You're nobody's pawn in the game of strategy called surivor," Folken murmured. I relaxed futher into Van's embrace as I can feel the rest of the herbal remedies start working their power over me.  
  
"I've waited so long for someone to say that to me, Folken. Not even Van could bring himself to think of me as anything but a seer until it was too late. Thanks for being there for me. When are going to start heading back to Fanelia?" I ask as I stifle a yawn. I hope they didn't mix in a sleeping plant. The last thing I need to do is to fall asleep right this second. I do miss the glances exchanged by the four people surrounding me though.  
  
"Hitomi, we're about two hundred miles from Fanelia. Unless you can suddenly fly us back there, we won't be going home for awhile now," Eryia says sarcastically as she pokes her head out the window. I stick my tongue out at her, but she doesn't seem to notice. "I don't suppose you've got one of your urges to pick us up and drop us off there right now, do you?" she asks as she pokes her head back inside the small cabin.  
  
I hold my tongue and glare at her out of the corner of my eye. "I don't suddenly 'get urges' to send anyone anywhere, but if you want, I'll send you straight to one of the dragon's caves. I'm sure they would love a tasty little snack right about now." What has come over me? I wonder if I have the power to turn her into a frog. Something even smaller would do, but then she just annoy me further.  
  
"Hitomi," Van warns at the same time Folken glares at Eryia. She glares at me with her catlike grace as she stalks out of the room. Naria sighs as she follows her sister into the bedroom. I know how it feels to have a hotheaded sibling. At least my brother stuck to his video games more than anything else. I do miss him, but it's worth the sacrifice. He probably doesn't even know I'm gone.  
  
We sit in companionable silence for a few that seems to stretch on forever. How will I adapt to becoming a Draconian? I lived so long in this human form that adapting will be so hard. I'm sure Van and Folken will help me, but they haven't been through everything I've been through. The war is over now on the outside, but inside I can still feel the chaos raging through my system.  
  
"How long will this transformation take?" I ask softly. "How much time do I have left in my current state?" Folken shakes his head slightly at Van, and I don't understand the message shot between them. "It could take weeks or months. We don't know because nothing like this has ever happened before. The wings, if you get them at all, might not form for over a year. If it was an instant change, you would probably die."  
  
I feel my blood freeze at the thought of dying. I know I'm too young to die, but at Folken's reassurances, I know I'm safe with them watching over me. I understand now what he means about going back to Fanelia. We won't go back until I'm a full-fledged draconian who is used to my powers. Fanelia is too busy of an atmosphere to achieve balance within myself and my body.  
  
"Do we have any food here?" Folken nods as he replaces his shirt and heads toward the small kitchenette. It's not very big, but this cottage doesn't look as if it was designed for five people anyway. I squeal as Van picks me up and drops me on the makeshift couch. This will probably be as normal as it will ever become around here. Nothing is definite, and I'm sure we'll probably be moving from time to time.  
  
"Van?" He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I brush his hair out his eyes, and he smiles down at me. I reach up to capture his sweet lips with my own, and I become encased in emotions heightened by his proximity. Folken coughs off to the left, and we break away in embarrassment. Van grins sheepishly over to his brother, and Folken throws a scrumptious looking fruit at Van's head.  
  
I catch the fruit and munch on it thoughtfully, and Van just taps his foot in mock annoyance. "As I was about to ask before Folken so rudely interrupted us," I begin. "Me!" he exclaims. I continue before he has a chance to go further. "Will we get to see Merle anytime soon? And what of your kingdom, Van? It can't take care of itself," I tease as I savor the taste of the fruit. It reminds me of a cross between a mango and a pear.  
  
"I have my advisors looking over the affairs of Fanelia for the moment. Everything should 'take care of itself' as you put it. I'm sure Merle can take of herself for a few weeks, Hitomi. She did before I came into her life; she can take care of herself now," he says as he tries to snatch the fruit from me. I toss the fruit over to Folken, and we proceed to play an interesting game of draconian in the middle, which ends with Van laying halfway on top of me with the fruit in his mouth.  
  
"Hey! That was my lunch. You owe me food now, and I suggest you make it before I set the kitchen area on fire with my bad cooking skills," I threaten as I grab for the fruit. I wish I had a frying pan right about now. Hitting Van in the head with it could knock some common sense into him. At least, it would leave a lasting impression on him. Why do I have to be in the mood for something cheesy? I don't think they have cows on Gaia.  
  
The smells coming from Folken's part of the room makes my mouth water. I wonder over to see him cooking with something resembling a frying pan. I make a mental note to find out where he keeps his cooking wear. It could come in handy for me to know later. The meat he's cooking sort of looks like a deformed piece of bacon. I hope it tastes better than it looks. With my fortune, it probably tastes like cooked liver.  
  
I reach toward the sauce he's stirring, and he smacks my hand away with a spatula. "I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it!" he shouts over to Van. The younger brother is now looking around for something to use to defend himself with. I don't really blame him. My hand is still stinging. "Ow! What'd you do that for? I wasn't going to eat very much of it," I mumble as I back away from him nursing my hand.  
  
"This is for everybody. I'm sure Naria and Eryia don't want your mouth all over their food. If they...," Folken starts. I interrupt him, "Uh, Folken?" "...don't want this after you've tasted it..." "Folken," I try again, a little louder this time. "Then you're..." "Folken!" he stops and stares at me. "What?" "You're burning the bacon," I say as I step back away from the smoke.  
  
"The what?" I point to the frying pan. The frying pan has now literally caught on fire. "Girls! The food's done!" It takes all I have not to sweatdrop.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I managed not to leave this one on a cliffhanger. Oh, and I'm on spring break, so expect another chapter later this week. At least I finally found the time to update.... Ja ne, ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo  
  
Responses:  
  
KazeShinai: ^_^ Yay! Thanks you so much. Do you mind if I glomp you?  
  
SabineballZ: Allen doesn't seem to fit into this bit of plot details too well. I will probably write an interlude soon though. Maybe in the next chapter, maybe not.  
  
Sarcastic-Muse 28: *hides under desk* I don't mind the squirrels. You don't know how many times I've attacked by koalas.  
  
The Lady Winged Knight: Bunnies! Help! They're evil! They attack my village of little people. *cough*  
  
Momiji-chan Wa Baka: No cliffhanger this time. I don't actually mean to write cliffhangers. I end the chapter at the very end of page four. It just sometimes happens to be on a cliffhanger.  
  
Jossi-34: What're you confused about? Anything in particular or just the overall plot? 


	6. Dreamscape

Author's Notes: No more sports, band, school, or sols for a whole month. Go me. I am, however, going to Florida next week, so in preparation for this event, I will write two or three chapters for this story this week. You might want to read slowly on this week that I'm gone though. After that, I get another week to write before I'm gone for two weeks. Seriously, read slowly.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 6

_"Please, Van? I'll be gone for a week at the most," I plead with him. He shakes his head sadly and looks away from me. I want to go running back into arms, but I know he'll push me away. Why can't I have this one little thing? Why doesn't he understand? I scrub painfully at my cheek as a teardrop falls onto the irritated skin. The water feels cold against my skin._

_"I'm only trying to protect you, Hitomi. I'm sorry that you won't be able to see them for a long time, but this is the only way. They wouldn't understand what you're going through. I'm sure they miss you, but they can hold out for a little while longer," he says solemnly. A part of me wants to fight against him on this, but he's only trying to help me. Why do I always hurt the people I care about?_

_"They're my family, Van. I even miss that annoying brat I call my brother. You know what it's like to lose your family, but do you know what it's like to have them just out of your reach? Do you know what it's like to know they're worried about you, and there's nothing you can do to stop it? I don't need your approval to go to them. I only needed your opinion on the matter. Why won't you let me go?"_

_His shoulders shake slightly, and I nearly want to cry at the sight. He looks so lost and alone, and I want to shield him from all the bad things in the world. Where has his innocence gone? Why did the war have to do this to him? "I just don't want to lose you, Hitomi. I'm afraid you'll leave me here on Gaia, and you'll never come back. I don't want to lose you too."_

_I walk over to him and grab his shoulders fiercely. He looks up, and my tears clash with his. They mingle together as they drop onto the dirt- laden earth. "You won't lose me, Van. I could've left you at any point, and I stayed by your side. Even when you came for me on Earth, I could have easily told you to leave me in peace if I wasn't in love with the stubborn, pigheaded king of Fanelia."_

_He turns away from me, and I want to cry out in the pain he just placed upon me. My heart feels as if it was torn to shreds by the dragon he defeated seemingly so long ago. In its place, I could only feel a darkened void consuming my bitter soul. I then realize he's been speaking for a while now. "How could you love a monster like me? How could you love someone with the cursed Draconian blood?"_

_I pound on his back as the tears cascade down my cheeks. I know my voice will come out as a choked sob, but I decide to speak anyway. What does it matter anymore? "If I were fickle enough to fall in love with someone for what they looked like, I would have stayed with Allen. Do you understand me, Van? I didn't realize it until it was nearly too late, but I fell in love with _you. _At this point, you could be a demon for all I care. It's everything about you I like, not just your blood."_

_His feathers extend from his back, and the wind it causes sweeps away my tears. My breath catches in my throat as he looks at me like a trapped hunter caught in his own trap. His chocolate eyes glare at me, but not in the contempt I would have expected. I reach up and brush away the last of his tears, and he backs away from me. His wild looks give me the impression that a caged animal would._

_"You can't tell me you love these cursed wings for what they are. No matter what they stand for on your planet, they are not a form of protection here. People fear me as soon as they glimpse my wings. How can you even stand to be this close to them?" His wings brush at my hair, and I let them. I gently run my fingers along the structure of the wing, and he flinches back slightly._

_"It doesn't matter to me what they stand for. The only thing that really matters is what you want them to stand for. If they are not signs of protection, I will not think of them as such. What would happen if I were in your place and you in mine? How would you feel about my wings?" He shudders under my gaze and moves to turn away, but I hold him in place._

_"Your wings are a part of who you are. Your blood is a part of who you are. I accepted this when I began to have feelings for you. If I can accept you for who you are, why can't you accept yourself for who you are? Surely there's more to you than what you let on. Please, Van. What won't they understand?" I plead with him once more with desperation hitching in my voice._

_He shudders once more, and his wings withdraw into his back. A lone tear drifts down his cheek, but he doesn't pull away when I wipe it away. "Do you remember when I offered you one of my feathers, Hitomi?" I nod, and his mouth moves soundlessly as I am pulled back off the cliff. I call out his name, but I know he can't hear me as my screams fall on deaf ears._

I wake up in a cold sweat, and I can hear Van's uneven breathing beside me. I slide out of the makeshift bed, and my feet touch the cool floor. I find it strange that I'm shivering even though the air is warm against my skin. I gaze upon Van one more time before padding softly out of the room. I bypass the small kitchenette directly to the door leading outside the cottage. Somehow I knew I would find Folken here.

"You seemed distressed, Hitomi. Please, sit down," Folken offers. He's gesturing at the small makeshift garden bench Van, Folken, and I had managed to put together. Eriya and Naria had left two weeks ago for Asturia, and we hadn't seen them since. I pick at the skirt I'm wearing and sit down in the offered seat. He smiles at me almost kindly, and I want to cringe, but I force a smile. I somehow want out of this place now. Even if this is on the outskirts of Asturia, I want to go back to Fanelia, to familiarity.

"Now, what's wrong? I think this is the first day you and Van haven't come out of your room together. What has my younger brother done now?" Is this the Folken who worked for Zaibach? It's strange, but I can only remember him as having the cold persona he showed everyone in Zaibach's wake. Maybe Eriya and Naria changed him; maybe we changed him. Either way, he's definitely different.

"Do gifts Draconians give have any special meaning, Folken? I had a strange dream about something Van gave to me once. I don't know if I'm losing my Sight, but I do know something strange is going on," I hesitated in answering, but I hope he didn't catch the waver in my voice. He gave me the feather as an act of friendship, right? Maybe it meant something different to him.

Folken noticeably hesitates, and I start to become nervous as he gives me sideways glances. I jump as Van interrupts what Folken is about to say, "Good morning." I settle back down in my seat and blush. He chuckles as he sits down in the seat beside me, and I hit him playfully. He rubs his arm soothingly. "Did I interrupt anything? You look as if someone died, Hitomi."

"I was just asking Folken about the feather you gave me," I say and turn to glance at Folken. I open my mouth to speak, but I close it when I notice how pale Folken looks at the mention of a feather. Van swallows hard behind me, and he stammers lightly. I look between the two, and Folken glares at Van. Van shrinks behind as me as Folken stalks forward. I try to stop, but I can't help but giggle.

"You gave her one of your feathers, and you didn't tell her what it meant?! Didn't you learn anything from Mother? I can't believe you, little brother. She has every right to know what it means!" Folken hisses menacingly at Van. I don't think I've ever seen Folken this angry with anyone before. He's talking about me as if I'm not even here. I think I have a right to know what's going on.

"Well, she did accept it. Since you're so intent on telling her what it means, I'm sure you can explain it to her just fine, Brother. I'll just go back into the cottage here…" Van tries to back away, but Folken grabs him by the scruff of the collar and places him in front of me. Van gulps as he nervously looks up into my eyes. I'm finally seeing the scared, innocent, little boy I fell in love with again.

"Uh, Hitomi, do you still have the feather I gave to you? If so, can you bring it out here? I need to look over it for a moment," Van stutters as he shrinks under Folken's gaze. I smoothly reenter the house in order to find the lost feather. I can hear Folken reprimanding Van from in here, and I wonder what could possibly be wrong with the gift. Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. I hope I'm overreacting.

I enter the bedroom, and I replace the comforter that has fallen to floor in Van's wake. Sitting down on the bed, I reach for the box on the far table. Carefully removing the lid, I trace the velvet cloth over the feather. I remove both the cloth and the feather from the box, and I close the lid just as gently as I opened it. The feather floats softly down into my open palm, and I gasp at the faint outline of silver tracing the feather. How could I have not seen this before?

Pain beyond anything I have ever felt before. My back feels like it's being ripped in half at my spine. I can feel the feathery wings before I can see them, but they're tipped in my blood. Every muscle in my back is screaming at me in agony, and I nearly pass out in pain. Tears leak out from the corners of my eyes, and a few drops fall onto the silver bathed feather. It glows, and I do pass out.

The last thing I heard was pounding of feet upon the cobblestone floors. Van tried to come to my rescue, but not this time. This time, I must face the ordeal on my own. I can feel his arms wrap around me in an attempt to keep me from hitting the floor, but it hardly works. I meet the floor, and sleep beckons to me. Strange how the last thought crossing my mind is how much I love Van.

_My head is strangely pounding as I wake within my dreamscape. The reason I know it's a dream is because marble white steps greet my hazy eyes. I've only seen these stairs in one place before, and I never had any desire to return to this place. I groan as I feel the heavy weight of my wings fall limply against my back. I wish for water to wash away the dried blood on my wings, but in this place, my wishes don't always come true._

_I know she's beckoning me forward, but oh how I ever wish to delay. I push myself up by my arms, and they shake beneath me. I force my sore muscles to help me stand, and they protest the entire way. In this case, my will is stronger than my physical body, but not by much. I stumble up the stairs, and I wait in agony to be sent through the first ordeal. Instead of giving in to my wish, they force me to wait._

_I let out a harsh breath as I lean against the tallest pillar. I find I am dressed in a simple white robe, but I never imagined my mental self to be wearing as such. The pain in my back slowly subsides to a dull ache, but my muscles have all seized up. I'll be surprised if I can move when I wake from this dream. Over the course of these past few months, my hair has grown past my shoulders, but it has never been quite this long._

_The Draconian I know as Varie takes my hand, and she begins to lead me forward. I wonder what she's thinking as she leads me up to my first trial, but her face shows no expression. Her eyes do show some sympathy, but even her compassion is guarded behind a mask of placate. Could this possibly be the mother Van was so sad about leaving? Did she show sympathy for her sons if they went through this as well?_

_ As soon as I see the three rings of light, I immediately want to turn and hide. We stop before the first one, and I don't even toe the line. I have to ask her at least this one question before I go through these ordeals. "Am I to do these to become a full-blood Draconian, or is there another reason behind this? Please, Varie, I must know before I proceed farther."_

_She glances at me in almost surprise before answering, "The first trial is for purity of light. Every Draconian's wings are made of a certain amount of light, and you are to be measured and weighed. The second trial is for purity of intent. Atlantis did try to be cautious at first. Unfortunately, their ways slackened, and it was their destruction. The third trial is for purity of heart. This is purely for the fact you engaged to my son, and we need to see how pure your feelings are for him." Ok, the first two I understand. Wait, when did I become engaged?! I have no time to ponder over this as she gently pushes me into the first ring of light._

Author's Notes: Ok, a cliffhanger will not kill you guys for two days. I was in a rather depressing mood when I wrote this chapter; however, I'm sure if you guys offers plenty of reviews, the next two will be lighter for I will be in a happier mood. Ja ne Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Replies to Reviews:

Van de Fanel's Gurl: Thanks! So, you're the one fighting Hitomi for Van, huh? I've been wondering about those rumors…

Kyaa77: Yeah, I'll explain the whole thing about the healing in the next chapter. I love working in plot twists; it makes the story unpredictable.

Sarcastic Angel: Ok, ok… Here's your update, and your next one will be on Wednesday. Happy reading!

Alexie: Oh, it evens out. Van and Hitomi can't be with each other all the time…

Lil Neko: hands Neko more popcorn I hope it gave you enough entertainment for awhile!

SabineballZ: I think I could definitely work in some cold water meeting with Van's head somewhere. Give me two chapters, and I can just imagine it happening.

KaziShinai: Oh, good. glomps I'm so glad you liked it. This chapter isn't quite so light, but I usually have a little bit of everything in my stories.

Macky: glomps I seem to be in a mood for glomping people today. Will do. I plan on finishing this story before starting anything else.

Karasu2: This wasn't as soon as I was hoping for, but I finally did manage to get this chapter out. I'm thinking the chapter after next will be extremely light similarly to the last one. Hm…. Folken in a frilly apron…

The lady winged Knight: The bunnies?! Where? Sorry bunnies never mix with my village of little people. It's the reason I have vampires on the outskirts of the village.

Jossi-31: Ok, I explained the when and where. They were subtle, but if you still don't understand those parts, I'll be sure to elaborate sometime in the next chapter.

huggles and glomps reviewers Thank you!


	7. Trials: Part One

Notes: Well, it's Wednesday, and I've started writing. That's always a good sign, right? This will be the last chapter before I go to Florida on Saturday. Even though this is my main focus now, I still have a few other things I'd like to write.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 7

I have no time to ponder over my new engagement plans as I am forced into the trials. Purity of light? Do I look as if I'm shrouded in darkness? I can just imagine how Folken did on this one. Alarm bells were probably going off as soon as he stepped into the door…er…ring. For a moment, all I can see is light. Then, darkness cloaks itself around me. I want to turn away from the images assaulting me, but there is nothing I can do except to stand and watch in horror.

A young Merle is backed against the wall with several spears pointed at her throat. She glares and raises sharpened claws, but the men taunting her press the spears closer. One of the weapons draws blood from her exposed throat. My breath catches in my throat as another cat figure throws himself onto the spears. He is instantly killed, but his sacrifice gives Merle the chance at escape.

The young Merle goes into a violent rage, and my heart reaches out to her. I see a bloodied collar digging into her fur, and I finally understand. Merle had been bought into a slave faction along with her family. The man who saved her was probably her brother or a cousin. Several of the animal folk go into a hissing bawl in an attempt to cause a distraction. Merle tries to throw herself back into the fray, but arms reach out and pull her into the shadows.

A much younger version of Van presses a finger over her mouth, and Merle tries to bite at him. His whispers soothingly in her ear for a moment, and her guard drops. Several men pour out of the shadows into the battle, and I nearly sigh with relief. King Gaou addresses the few men who are left, and the men try to flee. They are captured soon enough, and I turn to see how the cat people did.

To my astonished horror, all of the cat people are dead or dying around my feet. I drop to my knees as I hear Merle's wails behind me as Van drags her away. I can feel the darkness surround me, and I let it take me. I know they wish me to fight against the darkness, but not this time. These people need a moment of tribute. Even if the Atlanteans are impassive people, I am still human. I can still feel human regret.

The scene dissolves around me into the night, and I close my eyes against the bright daylight. The smell of freshly dug graves surround me, and I do not wish to harbor this deep sadness I can feel radiating from the people around me. Someone places a hand on my shoulder, and I tense under the touch. I sigh as I force myself to open my eyes. A ring of people surround me, and I realize I am sitting upon a memorial.

"I did not wish for this tribute in my name, and yet they gave it freely. I did not understand why they would want to honor me after all the bloodshed I had seen. I knew my husband tried to shield it from me, but I always saw the battles he willingly threw himself into. I requested a monument to be made to all the slaves who revolted against their masters before I left to seek out Folken," Varie said behind me. I did not turn to meet her gaze.

"Why? Why would you honor the slaves of all people if they revolted against the people who owned them? From what I've seen, slavery is perfectly acceptable in some parts of Gaia. I do not agree with it, but if I spoke of it before, I might've been thrown in a cell," I ask. Slavery used to be a common thing on Earth. I had never seen it first-hand until today, but I think I am beginning to understand why it is such a terrible thing.

"No human should own another creature. No creature should own a human or another creature," Varie says behind me softly. "We outlawed slavery in Fanelia long before anyone else on this planet did. We did our best to root out the slave factions, but sometimes we were too late. When the factions found out we were coming, they killed all of the slaves and their bodies for us to find later. Merle was lucky that night."

"Is that why you took her in? Were any of the slaves members of her family?" I ask softly. I can feel the gentle breeze die down in mourning. Several of the people drift away from the Fanel monument. I know Van is here, but I do not wish to see him in such pain. His loss ebbs away at my soul, and I turn to look at Varie. She offers a hand to me, and I decline it politely by turning my head away.

"Almost everyone killed in the revolution were members of her family in some way or another. People died needlessly for a few humans' greed. Merle herself nearly died alongside her family, but Van was too attached to Merle. My son found the faction, but it was still too late to save her family. Only one of her brothers survived, and she does not know about him. She will find out in due time, but now is not the time, nor was then.

"So Merle does have some real family left. Is this the end of my trial?" I whisper in a hushed voice. I can feel the presence of people moving forward, but I stay stock-still after bending down once more. I turn to look away, and I claw at the dirt beneath me. The grains of dirt leave stains across my hands and scratches begin to form across the palm. I didn't know I could feel anything here, and I marvel at the few drops of blood.

"Just watch, Hitomi. We have much to see after this, and we are already late. My son, it seems, has no perception of time in his unconscious mind. You should have been through it all hours ago with time to spare," she says as she clenches my shoulder. Is this the motherly affection Van had to suffer through? Did she show him any emotion at all when he was growing up?

The young Van stumbles forward toward his mother's tomb. Oh no, not this. Why couldn't it have been anything other than this? "Why, Mother? Why did you leave me? How am I supposed to go on without you, Mother? I can't look after myself," Van sinks down to the ground and cries into the earth. Balgus stays a few meters back as he watches Van impassively. Balgus gazes upwards at the statue.

"I'm sure she had a reason, Van. All mothers have reasons for the things they do. She probably thought she could save Folken from his fate. I'm sure she's at peace wherever she is," Balgus whispers. I'm not even sure Van heard him, but his shaking stops. It looks as if he might take off flying on his own somewhere, but his sobbing subsides. He wipes angrily at his tears, and my heart reaches out for him.

"Did you have a reason?" I ask softly as I stand once more. I know Van and Balgus cannot see me, but I stride over to them in any case. "Did you have a reason for leaving your youngest son to his own fate while you journeyed off after a lost cause? You knew Folken was beyond your help even before you left Fanelia. Why did you leave Van all on his own?" I knew my anger was getting the better of me, but there was nothing I could do to stop it now.

Varie sighed behind us as Van and Balgus walked out of sight. "I had to leave Van. It was foreseen Folken was going to be captured by Zaibach, and I wanted to try everything in my power to stop it from happening. I wasn't thinking about the son I had; I was only thinking about what I had lost. I faded away from grief when I knew Folken would never be returned to me. I never thought twice about what it would do to Van."

"If there is one more part of this trial, I shall like to get it over with. The longer we linger here in the past, the longer it will take for us to move on to the future," I say. My jaw sets in determination, and I hope for a quick retribution before we move on further. I haven't noticed it before now, but my robe has been changing ever so slightly. It is tinged with black at the seams, and I force the shadows away from myself.

"Very well. The last part of this trial will be on your own; however, it is not a part of the past you have seen. It could very well have been the consequences of recent events had you not realized what you had been doing the entire time," Varie says impassively. She walks away from the monument, and I am struck by a sudden sense of loneliness at her absence. It does not last long as the world melts around me.

I fight back the darkness surrounding me as I watch the scenes around me. Amidst the lightning raining down on the combatants below, a white and a black dragon claw at each other above. Battle rages around me as I follow the dragons' every move. The white dragon has been injured, but the black one isn't in much better shape. I know I'm at the edge of a cliff now, and I can follow no longer.

Merle calls for Van above, and I physically hold her back. This isn't some dreamscape any longer; this is real. I can feel the coarse fur beneath my fingernails as I dig into her shoulders. She throws herself into my arms and cries for all it's worth. I can't say I blame her at this point. I want to scream for Van too. The black dragon is slowly gaining ground on him, and I don't know if he can hold out much longer.

I throw everything into one thought of hope. I believe in Van, and I know he can win this. He has to. The ground shakes around Merle and I as Dilandau and Allen fight to left of us. What happened to Celena? Why isn't she still here? _The possibility of another world. _This world isn't based on wishes any longer. The Zone of Absolute Fortune was broken long before this outcome existed.

There's so much bloodshed. I could never comprehend why mankind always wanted war. Is there something wrong with peace? Do people find it such an illusion that they don't even try to strive for it? There's no rain because the memory of the bloodshed cannot merely be washed away with water. If only this were a wisp of a memory. I've cried all my tears, and not a single drop will fall.

Time completely stops for me as I see the white dragon fall. The tail curls under magnificently as the wings curl outward. The black dragon lets out a screech of triumph at its foe's demise, and it flies off toward Dornkirk. Dilandau lets out an insane laugh, and Allen lunges at him harder. Merle goes completely still in shock, and I let her slack down. She drops to the ground, but I notice the dragon still has not yet hit. I already know what I must do.

In a split second, I let my wings unfurl from my back. I jump off from the ground, and the skies beckon to me. I ignore the urge to glide with wind, and instead, I fight against the winds the dragon is causing. My wings are causing me agony beyond anything I've ever felt before, but I push the pain away. I have to get to Van, and there's nothing in this moment that can stop me.

I reach the Escaflowne, and I pry the door open to reach Van. "No, Van," I say in horror as I reach into the cockpit to pull him into my arms. I know we'll be crashing onto the world below soon, and his blood is already staining my robe. I gather him into my arms and push off from Escaflowne. "Hitomi," he whispers weakly into my shirt. I stroke his back comfortingly. The black dragon turns around and flies back towards us. His opens his mouth to let out a wave of fire that I know will consume both of us.

"No!" I scream as I turn to shield Van's body with my own. A pillar of white light envelops us and takes us back to the temple. My robe is now a shining white, and I notice Van no longer has any blood on him. He opens his eyes and grins up at me sheepishly. Varie applauds from across the room. "Congratulations, Hitomi. You successfully passed the first two trials. It's now time for your third." I look at her in stunned belief at the prospect of another trial and promptly pass out. Van _will_ be explaining to me later how exactly I passed these first two trials.

Author's Notes: delightfully watches as the readers pass out What? The author wrote two chapters in one week?! How is this possible? Sorry, couldn't help myself. Ja ne Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Responses:

Lil Neko: Pizza! grabs onto pizza and starts munching away Hm…. Good pizza… See? It was a quick update, so it makes up for the cliffhanger. Yup, Hitomi has wings now. Mentioned that a few chapters ago.

Jossi-31: Hitomi's not completely dependent upon people; they just make her seem that way in the show. Of course I wouldn't just leave Merle out! She's just loves her Lord Van…

Kyaa77: grabs some popcorn Oh, I can just imagine an angry Hitomi yelling at sheepish-looking Van. Wow, I have a patient reviewer. I'm flat-out amazed. Where were you when I was getting all these death threats from people? I'm still here, so it's all good.

Lavisnu: Welcome, new person. I hope this was detail enough for you on the trials. Hitomi didn't seem to get much of a warning…

For details on updates visit my lj!

http:www.livejournal.com/users/insanepineapple/


	8. Trials: Part Two

Author's Notes: I'm glad I could get this out before Thursday. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out then.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 8

I've been completely immersed in water. I'm not swimming, only letting the waves swing me to and fro as I float near the surface. My head is telling me to fight the current, but my heart doesn't wish to do anything any longer. My muscles have completely relaxed, and I find no reason to go against this. Maybe I will begin to sink soon, or maybe I shall run out of oxygen. Does it matter anymore?

It is then I realize I have become one with Van. This is his body I am floating in, and I am controlling his mind. His heart belongs to me, but I do not restrain it. I can feel my ghostly hands inside of him, and I attempt to bring him to the surface. His body is heavy around me, and my mind screams at the unfairness of it all. We break for the surface, and I find it surprising his body doesn't gasp for air.

Each movement forces me to reassess the situation. Van isn't fighting me, but he isn't exactly helping either. If I left his body, it would fall back into the black expanse of the ocean beneath us. I don't think I could bear leaving him in these waters. The currents are trying to pull us down, and my spirit pulls him against the tide. I don't see the shore in my range of view, but it doesn't stop me from moving forward.

At some point, the black waters vanish into white sands. I collapse into them as my spirit floats above Van's body. I know those hands, those eyes haunting my dreams. His body is empty, and I must reclaim his soul. He cannot be left here abandoned, but there is nothing I can further do for it. Instead, I examine the area to make sure he isn't going to be in any immediate danger.

I never knew what it felt like to protect Van before now. He had always been the one to protect me. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. It almost made the two of us equal in our relationship. No more of the whole fighting for dominance thing we had going in the beginning. I think this is definitely something I could get used to. I take off towards the skies as I once more feel the wind rip through me.

As I hover above the world below me, I can see the stairs that once led me to Van. I smile to myself as I soar toward them, and land on the almost-translucent staircase. Wind swirls around me before leaving me in peace at the footsteps to the building. I never noticed this building the last time I was here. Maybe it was because I was anxious to get to Van I didn't see it. Although, I don't really know how I could've missed it.

Looking up at this monster of a structure, I suddenly feel very small. It was as if the world stood before me, and all I had to do was to walk into the front gates. I push the door aside, and I step into the ghostly room. I now know exactly where my figure came from. I never saw the mental projection of myself quite like this. Frames line the hallway before me, and ghosts seem to be the inhabitants of the place.

Samurai, courtesans, emperors, and townspeople float above me. I never thought I would see an emperor talking to a rice farmer before, and it is indeed a strange sight. They also seem to be talking about the birds and the bees. I hurry quickly away from the two as their light conversation does scare me a little. The courtesans aren't much better as they laugh behind silk fans.

As I walked into the next room, a single lone ghost followed me. I ignored for the moment as I became enraptured with seeing my breath before my eyes. I don't now how I could feel it in this state, but the room was freezing. Ice crystals covered the walls, and the floor resembled a giant ice rink. A child skated across the ice in a surprising modern fashion. I knew I was gaping as the child did a triple sow cow.

"Who are you looking for, Hitomi?" The child asked me as she cocked her head to the side. Her beautiful chestnut locks were swept behind her ears in one of the later fashions. Her eyes told of lost innocence, but the child itself looked like a perfect replica of a doll. I wanted to hold her against all the evils of the world, to shield her from it all. I don't know where these feelings are coming from.

"How do you know I'm looking for someone? I could be looking for something instead," I murmur as I step toward the child. My silent companion follows me, and I have the strangest urge to try and get her off my back. I never was a violent person, and she wasn't doing anything to harm anyone. Could it be this placer was affecting my thoughts and actions? Was it leading me somewhere?

"No one comes to the Palace of Lost Souls looking for objects, Silly," the child addressed me. "Only those who need to be found come here. Maybe I can help you!" she declared as she giggled. I started to feel sick as I was beginning to be reminded of Claudia from _Interview with a Vampire. _Mother had always forbidden those kinds of books in the house, and I could now see why. I think I'm paranoid.

"Palace of Lost Souls?" I turn to my follower her, but she promptly ignores me as she glides about the room. I hold the urge to roll my eyes. "Is that what this place is called?" I watch a few icicles drip to the floor out of the corner of my eye. I hope this place isn't falling apart on me. It would be difficult to get out of here without going past the other ghosts again. I don't want to hear another chat about certain things.

"Yes, this is palace is filled with the people who haven't moved on to the next life yet. Most of them are either waiting for someone, or they have feel in love with the people here and refuse to leave. You just went through one of the past parts of this building," the child said as she removed her skates. I want to shudder as the girl's toenails remind me of perfect glass on the beach.

"Oh. Then, who are you? You must be of the present in some form or another?" I asked as I removed onto the ice. The ice melted under my feet slowly. I flinched at the feeling of the ice scalding my unprotected feet like new fire. There was nothing I could no about it now, and I didn't want to move away from the child. She was beautiful and terrible at the same time. I don't know if I can pull myself away from her.

"My name is not important to you. All you need to is I'm the gatekeeper of this time period. If you wish to leave the Palace, you must leave through me. I don't know if I'm inclined to let you go just yet. You do not belong here, and yet you are willing to fetch the one you love. Van, is it?" My mouth goes dry at her sudden interrogation. If she were to change into someone else entirely, I could not be surprised.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be cut short for the moment. I'll go back and add the rest of it after my surgery. Consider this a teaser.


	9. Chapter 8, Part 2

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 8, Part 2

_"My name is not important to you. All you need to know is I'm the gatekeeper of this time period. If you wish to leave the Palace, you must leave through me. I don't know if I'm inclined to let you go just yet. You do not belong here, and yet you are willing to fetch the one you love. Van, is it?" My mouth goes dry at her sudden interrogation. If she were to change into someone else entirely, I could not be surprised._

__

"Why are you holding me here? I am no use to you as another entity," I whisper feverently as I begin sliding across the walls. My hands make quick work behind me as I search for any nook, crack, or crevice. There has to be another way out of this room. I cannot possibly go back the way I came, and I fear she wishes to keep my here for all of her sadistic purposes. I must leave before she can make up her twisted mind.

"You are here because I have never seen anyone such as yourself in this realm. Your human mind interests me for what it is, as innocent as you think you are. Did you realize you are binding your beloved here by being here yourself?" She asked me in a casual manner. I could feel her judging eyes scanning over me as I stilled my movements. Maybe Van wasn't in this realm. Maybe, he didn't leave me at all.

"Let me go, and I shall never step foot here again," I say coldly as I approach the keeper. She does not cower before my stalking approach, and I do not cower before her. Our eyes meet, my earthy green eyes challenging her icy blue ones. Her staff glows softly, and she steps forward. I remind myself of the stasis of Van and do not retreat to her towering form. At last, she stops.

"I will give you three choices, none one of which will be easy for you. You can either leave without Van and never return to see him again. I would not even permit you to stand upon these grounds. He would of course suffer the same fate as all the guests here. He would not realize he was, and his soul would be forever tortured by not knowing it's past identity. This is a common thing, you see."

I growled under my breath as I held myself back. The keeper looked almost cheerful at the prospect at receiving and locking another soul behind the high walls of the inaccessible prison. "_That _is not an option. Why do you enjoy other's suffering? Are we so amusing to you?" I asked hoarsely. Either the keeper didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. I sighed in bemusement before the keeper continued on.

"The second option is for you both to stay here." My ears picked up at the prospect. Great safety, good food… "He of course would be tortured to the brink of being broken, and you would have front row seats." Maybe not. "Eventually, he would nothing but eternal pain, and it would be all your fault. The guilt would eat through you until there was nothing left of you."

Of course, the keeper had to put it that way. I had nearly cried the one and only time I had seen Van tortured. The thought the snake eating my had not been as bad as watching Van being whipped before so many men. I could remember the near flushed look of embarrassment as he held back the tide of anger. I would never put him through that again if I could help it. Van deserved so much better than what I could offer.

"Third offer is much more boring. I even call it cliché, but it's nevertheless a very good trade. You stay here in his place, and I let him go free. There's no extra charge on your part, and he lives on in your world without the suffering of torture. You would be tortured, but it's still a small price to see a loved one live on in euphemism. What do you say?" she asked as her bored mannerism was a little betrayed by the excited gleam in her eyes.

On one hand, Van would be tortured. On another hand, Van would be tortured. On the third hand, I would be tortured. To be tortured or not to be tortured, that was the question. I had made up as soon as she said the last choice, but it would still be hard. I hoped beyond hope this was just another part of the trials before opening my mouth to reply. "I'll stay here. You can let Van go," I whispered.

Expecting to be transferred somewhere dreary, I am surprised to find myself back in the council chamber before the Atlanteans. The keeper smiles at me from the far right, and I realize it was only her job. Van steps before me. "Why? How could you give up your life for me?" Oh, Van. If only you knew how much my love for had accumulated. Living without you wouldn't have been a life at all.

"Would you rather I had left you there to be tortured, Van. A part of me would die any of the ways without you. I couldn't bear knowing you would be hurt all the time," I whisper, and a lone tear slides down my cheek. It is not like me to cry in front of people, but it had all caught up to me. What if I had chosen wrong? What if we were taken apart by the rest of the Atlanteans?

Van engulfed me in his arms, and I couldn't hold back the flood of emotion. I was ruining the shirt he was wearing, but it didn't seem to matter. He was here in front of me, and I trusted him to hold me up. If I fell once more, he would catch me. I caught Varie's gentle smile over Van's shoulder, and I smiled in embarrassment. I wouldn't let Van go; not this time. I placed a soft kiss to the base of his neck before closing my eyes in contentment.

The murmuring around me is lulling me to rest, but I fight against it. To fall asleep in Van's arms at the moment is more than I could've asked for, but there is still more to be done. "Did I pass?" I ask as I fight back a yawn. Van's arms tighten around me securely, and it suddenly becomes harder to stay awake. Varie smiles again and nods in my direction. I'm reassured everything will be alright from this moment on.

"Sleep, child. You are no good to this cause if you are falling asleep on us," the keeper murmurs, and I give in to the temptation. Van tucks his face into my neck, and I breathe in the scent of him. A husky smell of salt water lingers on his skin, and I know it wasn't just a dream. I gave him my energy, and he gave me his total trust. We'll fight through this no matter what.

**Important Note: **I'm going to give you guys a choice. I have a work of work this semester, and it'll be hard for me to writ every weekend. So, I can continue on as I am with the sparse updates, or one of you guys can volunteer to be a cowriter to this story. Updates will be quicker if I have a cowriter to this, but the style might vary slightly. So, I'll leave it up to ya'll.

Oh, by the way, my wisdom teeth surgery went well, but I developed a dry socket afterwards. I went without decent food for way too long…


	10. Intimidating Circumstances

Author's Notes: You guys can thank for rayethis chapter. Because of her/him, I managed to find time between the track meet yesterday and the English paper I have due tomorrow to write this.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 9: Intimidating Circumstances

I swatted at sleep like an irritating insect swarming around my head. Something seemed wrong to me as I drew my legs into my chest. Ah, the familiar pair of arms usually encircling me was missing. The sheets made for a poor excuse, and I kicked them off. The power of my legs seemed to be returning, and I sat up to rub the sore muscles.

Sounds started to assault my ears. Men were hammering away outside, their voices floating over their work. Children's laughter set an undertone mood, as they laughed carefree for the first time in months. Mothers cooked and shook out the laundry as they chatted with neighbors both right and left of their homes. Even the birds chirping from distances away failed to miss my undivided attention.

I slowly cracked open one eye as I gasped at the sight before me. All of Fanelia was hard at work as the reconstruction effort was in full swing. How long had I been out, and how did we get here? I thought we had agreed not to come back for a month or two more. Van might need to watch his back when I finally find him.

I heard the squeal before I saw her, and I braced myself for impact. "Hitomi!" Merle shrieked before launching herself at me. I found myself with armful of fur a few seconds later. She licked my face a few times, and I winced at the thought of cat slobber. She sat back on her haunches for a few moments and cocked her head to side to study me.

She raced out onto the balcony before I stop her. "Lord Van will be happy again! Hitomi's awake!" She shouted to all of Fanelia. I could feel the tinge of pink creep onto my cheeks as I pulled Merle back into the room hastily. She swatted at me as cheers rang out through the people before me. I couldn't be the only reason Van would be unhappy. After all, his kingdom had to be rebuilt from scratch.

I shifted my gaze back to Merle. She was sniffing the air for something unknown to me. Suddenly, she turned her glare on me. She stared at my pockets for a few moments before lunging at me. I stepped back in shock, but she got what she was after. She held up a perfect white feather in victory before taking a good long whiff of it.

"I'll be returning this to Lord Van," She assured in a huff as she dashed past me. The scene seemed familiar as I yelled after her to stop. The mangy cat ignored me deliberately, so I found myself in a starting position for the race. Runners take your mark. Set… Go! My heels lifted, and I found myself unconsciously on my toes once more.

Motions and people blurred around me as I focused on my target. It was as if I was running the relay at a track meet, and I had to catch up to the opponent. I felt myself starting to tire as I got within a few feet of Merle, and my breathing became labored. I hadn't quite recovered from previous events, and I had to take a risky move to catch her.

I dug my left toes into the hard floor, and brought my right knee up to my chest. My arms swung in a circular motion as I threw myself at her in an attempt to do something along the lines of a long jump. Unfortunately, I had done long jump for about a week before Coach said I was hopeless at landing and would never do long jump in a meet.

He was right. I landed on Merle, and we went in a diving spin that would normally have broken my neck and killed me. Merle had cushioned my fall though as I fought to pin her to the ground. It ended with me tackling her to the hard floor and taking back the feather in triumph. We didn't hear the shocked voices around us.

Van was looking on as he tried to hide his amusement. It didn't work as he let a chuckle escape. The other members of the council looked to scold us at any minute. "She started it!" We said simultaneously and pointed at each other. Merle stuck her tongue out at me, and I held mine in check. I had to show at least some semblance of maturity before Van's councilors.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Van cut me off. "Council dismissed," he announced with the wave of his hand. A few of them muttered before chairs scraped against the floor, and they left the room in a slow hurry. I smoothed the feather down to its original imperfection and pocketed it without another thought.

"So, we're back in Fanelia," I started, grand observant that I am. Van chuckled and I looked at him quizzically.

"Mother sent us here in a moment of dark humor," Van answered my unspoken question.

"Varie never seemed the dark type," I said dryly.

"She had her moments," Van replied mysetriously as he grinned at me. I guess I'll never know.

Merle pouted as she watched our small banter. I do believe she felt left out. Van leaned back in his chair lazily, and I fought off the urge to join him on his throne. It looked big enough for two people, but it probably wasn't as comfortable as a futon. Besides, I'd be half on top of him, and Merle would _not _appreciate the sight. I think we'd scar her for life.

"How long have I been out?" I asked casually as I looked at the table before me. A few people had food they left out, and I gratefully dove for something that looked like a pear. A sweet sensation flooded my senses, and I munched away.

"About three weeks," Merle said carefully as she took a place across from me.

I choked on the fruit I was eating. Merle grabbed a glass of water and accidentally threw the water on me in her haste. I sputtered for a few moments before glaring at her. She looked innocent for a few seconds too long before backing away from the table.

"You only been unconscious one week since the trials," Van added helpfully as he offered me the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

"Van?" I asked sweetly as I padded over to him, clothes dripping and all.

"Yes?" he asked as he shrunk back into his chair a little. Merle watched with interest now that the attention was focused away from her.

I smacked him upside the head, and he fell out of his throne rubbing his head. "That's for getting us married without my knowledge."

Merle sweatdropped as she backed out the door before things got violent. "Uh, married isn't the word I would use Hitomi…" Van stuttered as he scrambled out from between the throne chair and me. He tried to get closer to Merle, but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Darling, what word would you use?" I asked as I flung my hair behind me. I could feel every cool droplets slide down my back, and I knew there would be payback to Merle later. I was just starting to love this shirt too.

"So, the reconstruction is going well," he tried. I glared at him, and he gulped. Merle attempted to slide out of the door, and I turned glare on her. She wisely decided to stay in the room.

"Van Valero de Fanel, what would you say instead of marriage," I managed to grit out. He was hiding something from me, and I needed to scare it out of him. I had him right where I wanted him, and he wasn't about to flee the scene.

"Hitomi, we're bonded," he said in a near-whisper. I almost didn't catch it. Bonded? As in placed together, but not married bonded?

"You have fifteen seconds to clarify that statement," I told him. Hm… if I could scare the king like this, terrifying subjects would make for great entertainment. No, must not think like that. Bad Hitomi. You shouldn't scare the little people.

He winced. "Uh, we're bonded by Atlantean tradition. We can feel what the other person's feeling. I think Mother also mentioned being able to communicate on some level, but I haven't figured out how to do that yet. Legally, we're not married by Fanelia's laws and customs." Can I blame wanting to terrify the subjects on this?

"Basically, I can read your mind, you can read mine, and there's nothing we can do about this?" Oh, this could be fun. Especially with all the council meetings Van is going to be in. Down, Hitomi. Down, girl.

Van gulped. "I suppose so," he answered nervously. I kissed him on the cheek and bounded out of the room in a lighter mood.

I could hear him mutter to Merle, "Does she seem to have too much energy for someone who someone whose been in a near-coma for three weeks to you?"

I could practically see Merle shrug at the thought. Actually, I was feeling a little tired, but sleep could wait. I had some things to ponder over. Does this mean we're telepathic now? How far did this go?

I managed to find my way to the kitchens where lunch was being hurriedly put together. One of the cooks took one look at me before hurrying over to shove an armload of food in my hands. I poked at the meat, and it fell nicely off the bone in a tender fashion. I smiled at the cook thankfully, and she waved me so she could continue on with her duties.

Following one of the servants out the back way, I found myself in beautiful gardens that had been reconstructed. No wonder people talked so much about the walkway here. They could eat while they looked at the sights. What more could a person want in life? A little nook in the side beckoned me forth as my mouth started to water from the food in my hands.

I decided to dive in the meat first. Realizing she hadn't given me any utensils, I looked to both side of me for anyone coming before I picked the meat up with my hands and ate it sauce and all. I did get the scrumptious chance of licking my fingers clean. That's how Van found me ten minutes later.

"Hitomi, put the meat down. I'll get you something to eat with," Van told me slowly as he approached cautiously with his hand raised.

I put the food behind me. "Mine. Get your own," I growled at him. Yes, I realized I had become Cavewoman Hitomi. I am at peace with myself over this.

"Ok, ok," Van muttered as he backed away. I watched him leave with surprising satisfaction. He'd probably join me in a few minutes, offer some utensils, and I'd be apologizing. I could hold the guilt at bay until then, right?

Something resembling a carrot was halfway to my mouth before I realized something. Where was Folken? Where were the twins? I munched on the carrot-like-thing as I watched Van come back laiden with food.

I swallowed my food before asking him, "Where's Folken, Van?"

He stopped in mid stride, dropped his food, and sprinted back in the direction he had come from. I don't think I've seen Van use such colorful language before. I shrugged before seeing what I could salvage out of Van's food.

Author's Notes: I tried to be serious on this chapter. Really, I did. Well, it looks as if this story is actually going somewhere! I have some semblance of a plot! Wahoo!!!! This really was a fun chapter to write. Yes, I realize that some of these things are not actually possible. Hitomi would not normally have been able to catch Merle in her state. Oh, and Van hasn't figured out the whole emotions thing yet either. Otherwise, Hitomi wouldn't have been able to intimidate him the way she did. I know I said I would thank everyone personally in this chapter, but I think you guys actually want the chapter sometime before tomorrow. sweatdrops Ja ne Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	11. New Conflicts

Author's Notes: I just got my schedule for my outdoor track/soccer season, and it's not looking good for you guys. In fact, there are two weeks where I have three soccer games and two track meets in one week. If I have any semblance left of the thing called free time, I'll be sleeping. I know, sleep is overrated, but I'll be catching as much of it as possible. I'm going to attempt to squeeze another update in between this month and next, but after that, you guys we'll be lucky if you see another one before June. I just thought I would give all my readers a head start on not holding your breaths. For those of you who don't read my author's notes, well, here's to waiting. Good luck with that.

Oh, and I'm switching to Van's POV.

Drifting Destiny: Chapter 10

Let's see, I've told her we're engaged, I've taken care of Merle, I've nursed Hitomi back to health, I've kept Allen away from here, and I was about to have a delightful evening with Hitomi in the gardens. I've fuflfilled all my life's goals for the moment and would be wholly content if not for my older brother. Must he always get in my way of happiness? He was the oldest and thus would become king when he was older. Later, he nearly died and forced me into the position of king.

I was almost alright with this until he attempted time after time to take my Hitomi from me. I told myself a long time ago I would rid myself of my possessive nature in my thoughts, but I have yet to do so. I think it has something to do with everyone leaving me. Father left me when he died of illness, mother left me when she died of heartsickness, and Folken left me for a dragon slaying. I admit I have conflicting reasons to show anger at my brother, but I have my reasoning as does the rest of the world.

I am not calling forth my brother from this cliff because I love him like a brother anymore. I am calling him to aid me in helping Hitomi back to health. I can feel her losing strength even from this distance, and her pendant weighs heavily on her chest. She has not yet recovered from Zaibach's taunting nature, and I will do anything in my power to protect her. I have the strength to heal, but I don't know if I can overcome my fate to cause pain to others. I want to isolate myself from the world, but Hitomi won't let me.

I let the wind rip through my hair as I discard my shirt. I feel the stab of water as the waves break on the shore below me. I feel my skin itch as my wings prepare to burst from my back. Unlike Hitomi, I am accustomed to the pain, and I can almost fade it to nothing. The white feathers burst from my back, and the wind pulls at me from the ground. I hold steady as I ready myself for the slightest change in wind. The smallest flutter could break my concentration away from the task at hand.

I can feel the silver beads of energy within me before I can see them with my mind. Unlike Hitomi, I have a very limited sense of where my energies lie and when I can use them. I find my center is a mass of silver light streams, and I pick a few of them away from my center. Reaching out onto the wind, I throw my energies wildly I'm broadcasting my signature energies Using a few more strands of myself, I search for my brother's energies as well. I feel more of my energy draining, but I must continue.

The soft silver of his energy is laced in black, and I know he can feel me. He's trying to tell me something, but I can't hold on. He got my message, and I now I must recede back into my own body. My energy is trying to replenish itself, but I used too much of it. I make one last attempt to throw myself out to Hitomi, but I'm too weak. Consciousness is leaving me suddenly, and my wings drift back into my back. Feathers float away on the wind, and I can only hope one of them flies to Hitomi.

Cold floors feel rough against my skin. I breathe harshly, and my ribs burn as they bite into my skin. I scratch at the surface, and ropes chafe into my skin. Bitter laughter floats to my ears, and I groan. My voice is scratchy, and my tongue is grainy in my mouth. "Whose there?" I try to say, but it comes out as a mere whisper. Zaibach would love the look of the fallen king now. My muscles tense as someone walks closer to my imprisonment, and the ropes bite into my skin more. How long can I endure torture this time?

"You don not know us, young Draconian, but we have always known you," a cold voice says above. My eyelids feel heavy, but I force them open. My teeth grit against the harsh light, and I force myself to continue to search for the unusual voice. Iron clad boots are the first things to meet my gaze. Laces and multiple buckles encase the rough leather. Black pants fold into cuffs above the boots, and a cloak touches the floor. My eyes adjust to the light as I look into the face of my capturer.

"K'alin. Blood traitor," I spat out without thinking. My foolhardiness has an extremely bad habit of catching up to me. I think I'm cursed. The man grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to face him. I choked, and he manhandled me across the room. This was one of those times I'm glad I was never pampered royalty. The other atlanteans must be mocking me now. "What would you ask of me? There is nothing I can give you," I growled as I glared back at him defiantly. We wouldn't intrude on my pride.

"I want what any K'alin wants, my lord," he mocked me. Why must they always mock people when they're down? "I want to see the last of the draconians gone from this world. To rid this world of you would be to breathe the fresh air again. Unfortunately for me, there's a price on your head, and we can't decide whether you would be more useful to us alive or dead." Great, I get to sit here while they decide if I should be a bargaining chip or be a bid for death. This is just bloody fantastic.

I don't remember much about the K'alins. Mother assured me when I was young they were almost as extinct as we were. There couldn't be more than ten of them left in the world, and they were all out for the draconian's blood. They, like us, were descended from the Atlanteans, but unlike us, they still desired power. They also knew how to hide themselves better than the draconians and so became less extinct than we are. They had wings of blood red nature, but their signature was their silver eyes.

"Our fate used to be to serve you; however, Dornkirk freed us from our supposed Destiny the moment he tried to revive the Atlanteans' dream. Now, he will embrace our own instincts to destroy all Draconians," he paused as if he were listening to some other voice. Hitomi got that strange look in her eyes whenever she was speaking to ghosts trying to warn her of something. Whatever ghost he was listening to, he seemed to disagree with what it was saying. I should encourage the voice; it might be trying to save me.

"You know, I might be some distant relative of yours. Would you ever want to destroy one of the few remaining member of your family? What should I call you anyway?" I must have said the wrong thing. A flash of silver and his eyes took on a red haze. We went to grab at me once more, and I threw myself against the far wall. I was right in assuming he didn't have the patience to search for the key as he grabbed at the bars to my cell instead. The rust bit into his hands, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You are not worthy enough to speak my name, Van de Fanel," he spoke as the rust bit further into his hands. "You were the ones who destroyed the great power of Atlantis and plunged any last hope we had of living in prosperity. We are once again shunned to the world, and there are not enough of us to retake Gaea as our own. All we need to gather power once more is the blood and feathers of a draconian. Every last feather is needed for the ritual, but it suffice. Why might we want you alive then?"

His bored tone forced me to nod. Human curiosity got the better of me, and who was I to resist? If I was going to die, I'd like to know why I was going to die. I held onto thoughts of Hitomi as I forced myself not to look grim. "There are thousands of Zaibach rebels out there who still wish for the same thing Dornkirk did. Their human will was strong enough to bypass both yours and that dreaded fortune teller's from the Mystic Moon. They are willing to pay anything to have your heads rolling before the people of Gaea."

"And I guess they'll look to you as their leaders," I ask sarcastically. When he grins and nods, I supress the urge to berate him for his idiocy. It seems as though as long as I'm dead, he'll gain power. I hope he truly believes that. I think I'm going to be cynical and live just to spite him. He's going to be sorely disappointed when Hitomi and Folken find me here. Folken will notice first because I sent my energy to him, but Hitomi will catch on eventually. I think I've become bitter after my long age of fighting.

He leaves with a mocking bow, and I don't respond to his antics. Instead, I force myself to relax. The bonds around me loosen, and I work at untying the bonds around my hands. They are too tight for me to untie, so I glance around for any protruding rock. A sharp ledge catches my eye, and I edge my way over to it. I tried for about half an hour it seemed to reach the sharp savior, but my muscles gave out beneath me. I cursed myself for using so much energy to summon Folken as I fight against the sleep behind my eyes.

Curse the fates for their ability to pick and choose what they interfere in. Hitomi, I believe in you. Please, you must find me. Only you have the power to sway our destinies. If I don't make it out of here, I just want you to know that I love you Hitomi. If we must conquer our futures to be together once more, I will do anything just to see you smile once more. I would give my life to see you fly beneath my wings once more or to see you fight to keep me out of battle. I only find it amusing to have fought so hard only to give in to exhaustion.

I turned against my destiny once more as I once again attempted to cut the bonds away from me.

Thirty miles away, Hitomi kissed the pearly white feather as she picked up her pendant to draw the courage she needed to find him. He was out there, waiting for her, and all she needed was to find the strength.

Notes: It may seem shorter than usual, but I can assure you it's 2001 words long. Yes, that's generally the average that I write my chapters at. Happy reading! Ja ne –Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Responses:

Saraneth the Binder: I'm really curious as to how you came up with that theory. No, the thought never even crossed my mind, but I'd be delighted to hear what you think.

Inu and kag fan till death: Why thank you. Say, how are the inuyasha fanfictions looking these days? I haven't checked in a really long time.

Lebijou: I'm happy you think so. I also hope I'm getting Van's thoughts across well too. Not too many people would have portrayed him as sarcastic to his enemies…

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Well, I'm not sure I met your deadline, but I did try. Really, I did. Van has got to be the cutest anime character there is, and with puppy dog eyes? How anyone could resist him is beyond me.

Anime fan: I've got someone hooked? Wahoo! I'll try to keep it a healthy addiction for you.

Redroses: This story is opposite to what I usually write. I can't write humor easily, so I hope you're enjoying my sad attempts at it!

Jossi-31: Meh, soon in my world is whenever I have free time. Of course, free time is a notion I don't have a concept of anymore.

Leneia: Of course, of course. I do so like thanking my reviewers though. It makes them see how make I appreciate their thoughts on my works. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Macky: Thank you much. There's only one story I haven't finished yet (and will be left unfinished), but that's a cowritten ficlet. I don't consider that to be my fault either.

The lady winged knight: I had someone rolling on the floor! Yes! My purpose in life has now been fulfilled. I'll go back to writing humor soon enough. This is more of a …transition…chapter. Consider it a climbing point.


	12. Unberable Burdens

Author's Notes: I'm out of school for the year! Wahoo! Anyway, I'm going to go back and forth between this story and Changing History until this story is complete. Neither one will be seen as a 'focus' over the other until I've completed one of them. Happy reading!

**Warning**: This chapter contains violence and some possible disturbing images. If this bothers you, I suggest you only skim the chapter for plot.

Drifting Destiny: Unbearable Burdens

My wrists are chafed and swollen, but I bite the ropes with my teeth anyway. Blood is flaked on the ropes where they bit into my skin, and I spit out the coppery taste. I didn't notice crissed-crossed scratches on my tan pants before, but now that I do notice them, they hardly bother me. I do wish my shirt hadn't been shredded into a million pieces again though. The tailor is getting tired of making me new ones.

Folken is coming for me and will probably be here long before Hitomi. My beloved will do her best to find me, but Folken has both more resources and more patience. If I'm lucky, he's on his way right now. If I'm not lucky, he ignored my call to him and went straight to Fanelia anyway. I don't know what's more annoying: the fact that he doesn't listen to me or the fact that he picks and chooses when he does listen to me.

My bonds have loosened slightly, but any attempt to move my hands will make the pain worse. I give the rope one more tug, and it falls to a pool at my feet. I grimace at the look of my wrists, but there isn't much I can do about it now. I do have a tiny amount of healing power within me, but I used up most of my energy when I called the forsaken man I deem to call a brother. I'd probably faint of exhaustion.

Maniacal laughter floats into the room, and I withhold the urge to roll my eyes. Doe the guy ever take a break? The K'alin ran his gruesome looking tongue over his pasty lips, as he looked the ropes at my feet. "Pity; I guess I'll just have to tie you up some other way later. Chafed wrists? I know of a few plants that could aid in the amount of pain you're suffering. Of course, I also know plants that would make it ten times worse."

"Oh, humble Nameless One," I begin sarcastically as his silver eyes pierce the bars between us. "It would be too much trouble to aid me. Please, enjoy yourself immensely as you prey off my pain to satiate the hunger within you," I end as I lean back farther against the wall. I will neither stand up defiantly against him nor grovel at his feet. I will not give him to kill me off faster as I need to give Hitomi and Folken more time. Maybe they will take pity on me and come faster than they thought they could.

"Your scything remarks will do you no good here. I have offered you shelter in my magnificent home, and you dig at the rewards I have to offer. If you will not cooperate, we will take what we need from you forcefully," the K'alin snarled as he whipped around towards the door. He paced back and forth for a moment as if he had forgotten Van was in the room. His boots cuffed on the floor as he walked, and I studied their soft leather appearance as I spoke.

"You would take what you want from me forcefully anyway. After all, you take pleasure in my pain. I decided that since you're planning on killing me that I will keep all feathers from your sight at all times. Even my corpse will defy you in every way," I answered as I stood. I wasn't planning on being defiant, but I felt that my patience had been tested rather well. I had fallen for the bait hook, line, and sinker.

The K'alin left in a whirl or fury, and I managed a snicker. The procedure I might have to endure would probably be moved up to the quickest time possible, but I now had a plan. I had seen the K'alin's weakness, and I was ready to take full advantage of it. The K'alin had left the door open to escape, and I was ready to move forward beyond this prison in the deeps.

In his haste, the K'alin had knocked a lantern over next to the door. The bars were only slim enough for one of my shoulders to slip through them, but it was enough for me to reach the lantern. Oil coated the floor, and I grinned as I imagined my captor 'accidentally' falling face first in the door. My right wrist screamed in protest as I stretched as far as I could for the metal, but it was worth it.

The smooth metal touched my palm, and I sighed in relief at the feeling. Slowly, I made my way through each of the bars until I reached the lock. I broke off the piece of the lantern, which held usually held a chain, and placed it into the lock. As a younger child, I used to pick the locks of the rooms my parents didn't want me to go into. Unfortunately, the servants usually got in trouble with my parents as they were blamed for my misconduct. At the moment, I can't say I'm guilty for my actions.

The small loop creaks in the lock and rust cuts into my fingers. I think I've gone numb to pain by now because people have made a hobby out of torturing me. The locks snaps open with a hiss, and the door swings open. I would consider this to be a good thing except for the fact my wrist was still between the bars. As it is, I had to bite my lip until it bled so that I didn't scream loud enough to wake the entire house up.

I tear off a piece of my pants as I try to staunch the flow of blood from my wrist. My head is beginning to feel light from the blood loss, and I find it hard to walk straight as I make my way to the door. I groan slightly as I find the door to the outside world is also locked. I blink as my gaze crosses the room to land on the small window. The window isn't large enough for me to crawl through, but it is large enough for something else to come in.

I debate whether or not to break the window before doing so anyway. If they hear me, they hear me. I'm just going to throw all rationalization away as I succumb to my fate. I grab the remainder of the lantern and grip the strong metal in my lathered hands. I only have one shot doing this correctly, so I swing the lantern the glass as hard as my weakened arms will allow me. The window shatters on impact.

I hear raised voiced to the outside, but I ignore any other people who could be living in this strange place. I whistle through the air as loudly as possibly, and I pray the myth about the Draconians as true. They say we're half-birds, and I do so hope the birds come when I call them. They may not understand every word I say to them as I've never tried talking to them before, but I only need to get a few words across.

A sprightly little starling flutters to me at a short whistle. Its feathers are preening, and the sharp bird doesn't look like it can travel more than a few miles, but this bird could be my last hope. The sun is setting in the distance and although the starling has probably been flying off day, it pecks at my fingers in anxiousness. I consider letting my wings burst from my back, but the K'alin would just collect the feathers later.

"Little brother," I whisper to the bird after a fashion. The starling brings its wings up in a fashionable dance at the sill around the shards of glass. "There is a halfling like me out there coming in this direction. I need you to bring him to me as quickly as possibly. Please, I need you to save me, Little Brother. I will forever be in your debt," I pleaded with the bird as I stroked the soft gray feathers.

I blinked in surprise when the bird seemed to answer me. _I will do as you ask, Strange One. May your heart be at ease tonight. _There was a softness about the voice as if the bird were talking to child who thought he did something wrong. I stroked the starling a final time before he took off into the setting sun. Voices were getting louder now as the K'alin tried to barrel his way to my prison.

I edge my way to the door as I prepare myself for whatever trials may be ahead. I wish Hitomi were here, so I could hear the musical sound of her voice beneath my chin. I am not afraid of the K'alin, but I am afraid I could be ripped away from Hitomi, our bond snapped in two. I have only touched her mind briefly as a Draconian, and she has yet to share everything I have to offer her.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut as footsteps stop right outside my door. I know he is here as I can here his husky voice slip through the cracks of my cage. He doesn't want me to know he's here, but with all the racket he made here, I don't know why he bothers. An iron key rattles in the lock, and I bend my knees in a springing motion. My wrists still sting fiercely, but I must ignore the pain.

The door creeps open, and I push off the wall toward the intruder. The K'alin gives a brief gasp of surprise as I slash at him with one of the glass shards. He yells in pain as I kick him to the ground. I force my legs into a roll as I use the momentum to push myself off the floor. I race blindly through the hallway with my captor shouting after me. "Catch him, you fools!" he shouts to the guards.

My speed slows from my earlier exertion, and one of the guards soon tackles me to the ground. I give him a quick undercut to the jaw, and I somehow manage to force my way out from under him. He catches one of my legs as I try to run once more, and the ground rapidly approaches me. On reflex, I attempt to catch myself as I fall, but I can't help the high-pitched scream that leaves my lips when my wrists scrape across the ground.

I can see nothing but blackness for seemingly hours, and when the light hits my gaze once more, my captors have me strapped to some sort wooden board. I try to relax my body to prevent chafing, but the bonds are so tight that it doesn't do much good. A sweat has broken out on my forehead, and I can do nothing to wipe the perspiration from my brow. The air is stifling, and all I can do is breathe.

I had heard about these _experimental_ labs before, but I had never hoped to see one up close and personal. These were the labs where the creatures and screams of the night came from. Cross-species were designed in the experimental labs for weapons against Dornkirk's enemies. Unfortunately, most experiments in the later years were successful, and Dornkirk used the maddened victims as obedient soldiers.

Torn and twisted cages lay off to the right, and I can only imagine what it was like in one of those. The larger cell I was up in earlier must have been for one Dornkirk's oversized experiments of the growth rate of Whisklions. The giant cats were an uncontrollable species that Dornkirk soon loosed on the other side of the Valley near the dragons. Both the dragons and Whisklions had become endangered soon after.

A reptile-like man is putting together a cart in the corner. He's mumbling to himself about this or that, and I think the poor man must have lost his mind. He might have even been one of the successful experiments himself as it looks like he might have bits of hair ingrown on his face. Glass bottles chink together, but I can't see anymore than what I can hear. The man's oversized brown coat hides my view from his work.

If I weren't strapped upside down, I would probably be able to get a better view. The reptilian creature pushes the cart next to my bedside, and a sickening feeling wells up inside of me. All sorts of sharp objects protrude from the tabletop with oozing liquids in some weird glass things with needles.

I've never wished for my brother so much in my life.

Author's Notes: This has got to be one of the top ten darkest chapters I have ever written for anything. As a final thought, the next chapter will be my last for this fic. I'll probably have that out sometime next week. Ja ne Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes: This is the final and last chapter to Drifting Destiny. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I'd especially like to thank the people who offered constructive criticism to the plot, and I hope I manage to clear up a few plotholes in this chapter. I may or may not write Escaflowne again depending on my writing schedule for the summer. If not, then it's been a pleasure being able to post this story for everyone to read. Happy reading!

Drifting Destiny: Epilogue

"Who are they?" I whispered to Folken as I watched the several men outside the small cottage. I would call them ruffians, but they appeared to have good heads on their shoulders as they had masked their presence favorably before now. I gripped Folken's shoulder as the muscles in my back screamed out in protest. I could feel Van's pain, and every part of me wanted to rip the place down looking for him.

"K'alins, but I thought they were extinct. What's wrong?" He asked me in concern. My wings were on the edge of bursting from my back, but I gritted my teeth to keep them in place. If Van could hold on a little while longer, then so could I. My back burned with fire as I dug my fingernails into the dirt. "Why didn'tthey approach us during the war? Why now? Couldn't they have joined Dornkirk?"

"They were, for a short period of time. Dornkirk let them go after one tried to assassinate me. K'alins are our natural born enemies. They hate us because our wings are pure while there's are bathed in shadow. I think they left me alone after one of them saw my black wings; I wasn't worth their time if I was already dying. Why now? I don't believe they wanted to fight on either side because both sides had a Draconian at the head. They probably wanted to attack as soon as they knew we didn't kill each other, but why not a month ago?" he pondered as I rocked back on my heels in shock.

"Me; they wanted me," I whispered as I began to crawl toward the house. "They were waiting until I had merged into the Draconian clan." The revelation didn't leave me with any bitter resentment, but I knew I had to get to Van. My resolve hardened,and I drew closer to the cottage. Folken reached forward to grab my foot, and I tried to shake him off. "He needs me," I growled back at him as I tried to claw forward again.

"What's happening to him, Hitomi?" Folken asked with deadly calm, as his grip remained steady on my foot. I was grateful he waited for me in a rendezvous near the house, but now I wish he had gone on ahead. I rode halfway on horseback, and when my horse fell into exhaustion, I continued the way on foot. My wings were not strong enough yet to carry me across the forest.

I hadn't told anyone, but I knew why I was sick. Varie had come to me last night, and she held me in my dreams while I despaired. My body was being pulled apart in two directions, the aftermath of becoming a Draconian. My body rejected the DNA of the Draconians unlike people before me, and my body would fade if another Draconian did not offer their life essence to me soon. Food offered momentary supplement, but it would not keep me alive much longer.

"They're cutting into his back. They've only been at it for a few minutes now, but he's in terrible pain, Folken. I can feel every move they make on him through our bond," I whispered as I sagged in defeat. The effort to move was draining me, and I suppose I looked wan in the daylight. Folken wouldn't notice in his worry over Van, but Van would surely ask questions on sight.

"No," Folken answered in disbelief. "They wouldn't need his feathers unless the K'alins were continuing the experiments they started during the war. We have to get him out of there now before they kill him," Folken growled in determination as he pulled my to the right. I have to ignore the gleam in his eyes as I'm dragged roughly along to the side of the house.

Broken glass litters the ground in one spot and a few pieces cling to the broken window frame. A door, half-covered in moss lay innocently to the right, and I would have to cross the ground barefoot to reach it. "Can you cause a diversion?" I ask as I search the surrounding area. What lies ahead is probably a trap, and we need to lure the trap away from Van.

"In front of the K'alins? It will be risky for me, but I can," he answered shortly. Translation: I might die trying, but we are going to rescue Van if it's the last thing I do. I watched him sneak off to the front as I attempted to quietly approach the door. I say attempted because the glass crunched under and into my feet as I made my way to the plant covered structure.

The door wasn't locked, but it didn't need to be. The wood grated against stone, and the door only moved a centimeter when I put my entire weight into opening it. Broken glass cut into my feet as I put both feet on the door to pull it out of place. The door moved millimeter by millimeter as until finally it came crashing open. I landed on the ground with glass digging into my back.

Every step of the way, Van's torment reverberated through my body, but I forced myself into a standing position. A little part of me was lost with every ounce of effort I used in my quest to find Van. When I found the room, I became a creature of darkness as I used every means available to reach Van. A mad doctor fell, and a K'alin met his death as I overturned a tablewith various instruments on it.

I ripped the coat from the doctor and placed it on Van's shivering form. "It's alright, Van. You can let your wings go free now," I whispered to his small frame as I hugged him. A cry broke from his lips as his magnificent wings unfurled from his back. Instead of the pure white I expected to see, they weretipped in black. The wings were both beautiful and horrifying to look at, but I kept my gaze steady.

Van's wings brushed the jacket I placed on him aside, and I shuddered at the look of his back. Uncountable scratches marred his tan skin, and blood dripped from the wounds. I picked up the discarded jacket as I used the tan piece of material as a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Can you move?" I asked wearily as I let my gaze wander to his face. I cut the straps from him witha sharpened tool.

Without opening his eyes, he attempted to feebly push his body off the table. I barely caught him as he fell to the side of the metal contraption without the bonds holding him in place. He didn't protest as I pulled his arm across my shoulder. I cautiously placed my right arm around his lower back, and I could feel his angst. I felt myself weakening further, and I knew we wouldn't make it more than a hundred meters.

Guards ran passed us without a second glance, and the smoke that soon filled the room told me why. Folken must have started a fire somewhere in small cottage, and particles soon burned at the corners of my eyes. Van was getting heavier, and his breathing was erratic at best. I stumbled out the door into the foliage outside, but chaos would not leave us be.

K'alins and ruffians alike were running about to put out the fire; the element spread to the outside where men screamed as their cloaks caught alight. Van withheld his pain, but it burned within me as we shared all experiences now. Our bond had both pleasure and a curse to its namesake, and if I faded into the world, Van would go with me.

Fifty feet into the forest, I drop to my knees in a small clearing. The plush grass beneath us is a drastic change to the glass still embedded in my aching feet. A small trail of blood is left behind us, and I don't know whether the foul liquid is Van's or mine. His wings had long gone back into his body, but the makeshift bandages were soaked through.

"Hang on, Van. Just hang on," I say to him astears escape my eyes. He groans as he lifts a hand against my cheek. A teardrop lands on his hand as I kiss his palm with a small sob. He opens his eyes for the first time since I found him, and my heart breaks at the sight of his hazelnut eyes. I lean down to place a simple, short kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he whispers to me, and my heart breaks just a little more. We'll die without help soon, and we both know it. I run my fingers through his silken locks as I lean down to his ear. "I love you too, Van de Fanel. Please, please don't give up on me yet," I whisper fiercely to him as I trace one of his unmarked shoulders in circles.

We lay there for hours, or maybe it was only minutes before Folken came crashing into the pasture. His labored breathing broke the silence, and he clutched the front of his shirt with one hand. I rose to my knees, but I could not bring myself to move away from Van. Even though we had our bond, I had to feel him physically beside me to know he was still with us.

"What's wrong, Folken?" I asked with worry as he fell to the ground beside us. I saw the shard of a blade in his chest, and before I knew what I was doing, I moved his hand away from his shirt. The shard went into his chest where heart lie, and I let out a tiny gasp. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now, and I wouldn't, couldn'tbring myself to stop them.

His eyes met mine, and I knew exactly what he was going to do. Varie's words echoed in my skull, but I didn't want to think about them. Not here, not now. "You can't, Folken," I said as I hit the ground. Where were my visions of horror and death now? Why couldn't I stop things from happening like I could? Life didn't know how to play fair anymore.

"I have to, Hitomi. You know there's no other way to save him," he answered as I looked away. Could I let him do this? "It's my choice to make, Hitomi, and I've already made it," he continued as I took his large hand in my own. His black wings sprung his back, and their pitch-black color matched the color of the night sky. Why was he so ready to die?

His body faded from the world as he gave his life to save ours. Energy flowed through my form as I embraced Folken's presence as my own. He stabilized my own energies as I truly became a Draconian for the first time. His blood flowed through my veins as they did with Van's. I accepted his sacrifice, but I knew Van would have a much harder time getting over his brother's death.

I was at peace with Folken's choice because he was a part of me now. Van's wounds closed on his back, but we would still have to cleanse the cuts later of the dried blood. His breathing evened out, but the blood loss was still too great. He would need medical help immediately, and Folken had done everything he could to help his brother. I closed my eyes as the blue column of light descended upon us.

* * *

"Oh, brother, why did you die for us?" Van whispered to the wind as he looked over his rebuilt city. The sun would rise in an hour, but Van refused the clutches of sleep. His back still ached from the wounds on occasion, but they had mostly healed in their nature. He sighed and leaned back in Hitomi's embrace as she put her arms around him. 

"Because he loved you, just like I do," Hitomi whispered in his ear as she prepared to watch the sunset with him. She kissed the back of his neck softly as she fiddled with the end of his shirt. Her body had fully accepted the Draconian race into her system once Folken had become one with them, and her health had steadily increased of the past few weeks.

As the sun rose, Van's suffering fizzled and died. Time would go by, and the two who transcended fate would heal each other by their own choosing. A single vision remained to Hitomi, but war was not the subject of her dream. Instead, she saw a young Folken laughing in the fields with Van looking on. The next morning, Hitomi had smiled as she clutched her womb.

* * *

A bittersweet ending, but it is quite similar to the end of the series. I wish you guys the best, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Moon-Angel-Eyes for being my 100th reviewer. 

Ja ne,

Insane Pineapple from Naboo


End file.
